Broken promises of always and forever
by Eos Blaze 0402
Summary: You walk away, Without listening whatever I want to say, You break my heart, Have you always been so mean? Suddenly the vows of adoration don't mean anything, Was I some means to an end or a favor? Why? Why did you give me promises of always and forever? They lie broken, Broken as I bleed from the wounds of your love…
1. Chapter 1

**I want to clear that I will not follow the TVD and TO storylines. This story starts at the end of episode 21 of season 2. All the characters of vampire diaries belong to the creators except for the ones created by me. **

**I guess that's all, welcome to "THE BROKEN PROMISES OF ALWAYS AND FOREVER".**

Prologue

Somebody needed her.

She heard the desperate calls and pleas of help, the cries of pain. The unbroken litany proved what she already knew, there was no one to help, no one to listen those whimpers or so the man thought.

She could sense the blood slowly rushing in her veins, trying to restart her heart. She could feel the dampness of earth, the weight of soil. The spirits whispered it was full moon, the last full moon of the year Dreaken.

It was time to wake up; it was time to search for her brother again. But she had to help the man; his voice was faint, fading away. He was on verge of death.

The soil parted and she rose from her slumber, her senses keen and sharp.

She could smell the spilled innocent blood mixed with slightly tainted blood of wolf.

The branches bowed, she touched the rough bark, the glossy newness of leaves, and they had missed her.

"I missed you too, what happened here?" She murmured.

And as she walked the trees told her, the soil showed her what she needed to see. Too much had changed since she was sleeping, but she was awake now, she would help the man.

She remembered his kind deed, and it was time she repaid that kindness.

Stefan Salvatore had no choice but to watch the carnage left behind by Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson till his dying breath.

His body was half burned and burning further slowly, the agony was nothing compared to what he was going through. He held Elena's hand, cold from the life deserted. He had crawled to reach her.

He had failed her, he had failed his brother who was lying dead, his heart ripped out, and he had failed Bonnie, Jenna, and Alaric.

So perhaps this was his punishment, for putting his trust in Elijah's word. This is how Elijah had repaid Elena's trust.

If only he had been stronger, he could have killed Klaus and saved Elena.

He could hear the wind pick up, the crunch of dead leaves; it seemed as if someone was coming.

He lifted his head. His vision was blurry from pain but it felt as if he knew her, she was walking towards him and he gasped. He knew her, it had been 155 years since he had seen her, but here she was, looking same as ever, clad in royal blue. There were still flowers weaved in her long bronze hair but they weren't the blue wildflowers she loved, or the calla lilies he had last seen, these were roses, all deep crimson and half bloomed.

But everything was same, the intelligent green eyes, the oval face, the small nose. Her eyes were the greenest eyes he had ever seen in his 163 years, her lips were scarlet like the last time he had seen her, the upper lip fuller than the lower.

She stood regally like a queen, a sorceress, and goddesses surveying her kingdom. Her heart was beating like a human's but her blood smelt older even older than time, powerful, even more so than Elijah or Klaus's.

"Stefan what happened?" she sat down, with his head in her lap, his hands in hers.

And he broke, the tears he had been holding broke free, he cried in the arms of only mother he had ever known. He couldn't feel his pain because she had taken it. She had wiped his tears in nights when he had been afraid, she had sang him to sleep, she had saved him from his father's wrath more times than he could count.

"Verrira, they killed everyone." He sobbed.

She soothed him as she would sooth a child "I am here Stefan, tell me everything sweetheart."

And he told her, how he became vampire, how he had came back here, how he had met Elena, he told her how Elijah had broken his word, how Klaus had killed Elena and her aunt Jenna, and how Elijah had killed Alaric and Damon.

He told her how bonnie had sacrificed herself to kill the originals but she had died.

"She is dead and it's all my fault Ira, Jeremy will be all alone and it's my fault. How can I ever forgive myself?"

Verrira could sense the magic that was trying to bring Elena Gilbert back to life. She could feel the rush of energy that was trying to repair the broken tendrils of soul trying to escape.

"She is going to live Stefan." She answered back.

"But she will be all alone; everyone she cared about or knew is dead. Please help her Verrira." He had to drag each word out.

He could feel the slowing of his heart, he could sense his eyes fighting to close, his brain struggling to shut down to release him from the pain which was slowly returning.

"Promise me you will take care of them Ira, give your word that you will keep them safe, promise me they will have a long rich and happy life, swear to me you will punish them for what they did to Damon, Jenna, Alaric and bonnie. Promise me Ira."

He could feel the wetness in his hair, she was crying. Even after all this years she was still the same Verrira he had met when he had been 4.

"I promise Stefan." He could feel the weight disappearing from his heart, his eyes were dropping.

"Sleep now sweetheart, Verrira won't let it hurt you anymore." She started to sing, the same song she had sung million times, the same familiar melody that had soothed him, he didn't understand what she sang but he knew it by heart.

As his eyes met hers for the last time, he slipped in the memories quite old. He remembered the first time he had seen her….

Stefan was running. Father had tried to hit him again. He didn't know why father hated him? Damon said he reminded father why mama was dead. Stefan didn't remember his mother; the house keeper said she died when he was 10 days old.

As long as Stefan could remember, he had always tried to be out of his father's way. Damon was okay, he sometimes came at nights to help when Stefan was too terrified to sleep.

Stefan stopped and looked around, he couldn't identify where he was. It was his luck, but it seemed he had lost his way.

He walked, as fast as his four year feet could carry him. Was it supposed to be this dark?

He staggered further to discover he had entered the graveyard and the only path was through it.

He wanted to cry, but he didn't want to attract attention of ghosts, so he continued and then he heard her.

She was crying heartbreaking sobs of misery that even four year old Stefan knew was for someone she had lost.

"Where are you Tas? I have searched everywhere, every realm that has ever been lightened by the moon."

As far as Stefan could see, she was clad in diaphanous blue, there were lilies weaved in her hair. She looked like a fairy. He remembered Damon telling him about fairies, they could grant any wish, so maybe she could return his mama then father won't be angry with him.

"Are you a fairy?" the single question took all his courage.

She turned and he could see the tears drying on her cheek.

"No love, I am not. But tell me what are you doing here this far in night? Are you lost?" her voice was soothing, just like fairy but she had told him she wasn't one.

"I am Stefan Salvatore and I am four years old, and I think I am lost." He answered after much thinking.

She started laughing, not the crazy I-am-gonna-have-you-for-dinner-laugh but nice one like you-are-so cute-and-adorable laugh. She picked him up quite easily.

"You are a sweetheart you know that?" her hands were straightening up his curls. Blush of shyness crept on his cheeks and he hid his face in her neck. She smelled nice, like he thought mums and fairies smelt.

"Why were you crying?" he asked. She got a sad faraway look on her face, he thought she wasn't going to answer and he was surprised when he heard her say "I was searching for my brother, love."

"Did you find him? We could ask Damon, he knows Mystic falls. He will help you." Stefan didn't know why he wanted to help her, maybe because she looked too sad.

"He has gone too far love, to a place where I can't see him or search for him." She gave him a sad smile.

"I am Verrira Mr. Salvatore and you may call me Ira."

"What does it mean?" he asked timidly, most of the time when he asked something from father he got scolded.

"I guess essence of truth, so what does Stefan mean?" she asked back.

"I don't know, do you?"

"Let's see, I guess it means crown." She answered.

"But I am not a crown." He pouted.

"But you are love, you are." She kissed him on cheek.

For a boy who wasn't affectionately held or kissed or hugged by a mother, it was wonderful.

"So shall I take you home love?" she was still carrying him.

His face fell. He didn't want to go home, if he went home before his father passed out from drinking, he would get scolded or worse beaten.

"I don't want to go home." He answered timidly.

She stopped, and turned his face towards hers. "What's the matter Stefan? Your mum and father will be worried when they don't find you at home." She looked concerned, so maybe she could help him. Maybe she knew fairies.

"I don't have mum and father doesn't like me." He hesitated.

"Oh you poor darling, my poor little love. Do not worry, now you have me and nobody is ever gonna hurt my Stefan." She hugged him close.

And then she sat, with him in her lap and she started telling him about fairies and leprechauns, magical places and mythical beasts.

He didn't know when he drifted to sleep, or when she took him home and tucked him in his bed. But when he opened his eyes in the morning he was in his room and there was no sign of Verrira. Perhaps all of it had been a dream.

But Verrira became a regular to Salvatore household; she got along fine with Damon, and even Mr. Salvatore. But the person who was most happy to see her was Stefan. She was boon for the young child, she took him on hikes, taught him about herbs of forests and he picked flowers for her which she would always weave in her hair at the end of the day.

Verrira was not human or was more than human. She could make things out of thin air, vanish things with twist of her fingers. She could appear or disappear in a moment, at any place, any time she desired. He had wanted to see how she did it, so she had scooped him up in her arms and one moment they were in his room, next they were standing beside mamas' grave. He always asked how she did it, and she would always say she was gonna teach him one day. Stefan might be a child but he knew how to keep secrets and he had promised her he would always keep hers.

He was eight when she started to go away for days, first he thought she went to meet her family but as far as he knew she had no family in Mystic Falls. He asked Damon who shrugged it off. He even dared to ask father, but father didn't knew anything.

One thing that had surprised Stefan most was his father's behavior. It was as if he had changed, as if there was something or someone else residing in his body. He had stopped drinking, except for an occasional glass of wine in company. He talked nicely with Stefan, even tolerated most of the Damon's antics.

He didn't know much about Verrira except for her name and the fact that she had a brother for whom she cried almost every night. She thought she was being quiet but Stefan knew. He didn't want her to go away; she was the only person who had ever loved him.

So imagine his surprise when he found her in his room in middle of night bruised and bloodied as she tried desperately to hide her cries of pain.

The sleeves of her red dress were torn, her arms scratched and her face a canvas of blooming purple bruises. If he wasn't mistaken there were thorns in her hair and few of them looked as if someone had tried to nail them to the front of her forehead.

He panicked; he didn't know what to do. He started walking towards door thinking about calling Damon or father but her faint Stefan stopped him.

"Don't…. t-tell….. Any-yy-on-e, just need to sleep." She coughed up a good dose of blood on the front of her dress and passed out.

Stefan hooked his arms beneath her shoulders and started hauling her. It took half hours of panting struggling and falling after which Stefan arranged an unconscious Verrira in the most comfortable supine position he could.

He sneaked out of his room to find a bowl of water and a clean towel to wipe the dried blood and returned to find the most extraordinary sight he had ever seen in his small life.

Little golden star like lights were escaping from her skin, mending the broken blood vessels, repairing the torn skin, they moved from her hand to her face, as the bruises faded and slowly her face returned to its former glory, the thorns melted, the blood vanished and her hair fanned out like sleeping Valkyrie.

They enveloped her, the ochre magnificence healing and mending her and in a flash they were gone leaving her clad in the gown of royal blue, calla lilies in her hair.

Perhaps it was the way she opened her eyes so abruptly or perhaps it was the way her eyes took him in as if she was savoring his profile for a last time, but that pure childish heart of Stefan knew that she was

going to go away. It was itched in the way she came hastily and gathered him in his arms, written with her tears as they wet his hair.

"I was supposed to teach you everything; I was supposed to keep you safe from world." She sobbed, "oh Stefan how can they do this to me?"

He wanted to cry, to plead anyone who would listen to spare his Ira. But he had to be strong for her, brave so she could go away without worrying too much about him. In his life span of eight years Stefan Salvatore was going to lose the only mother he had ever known.

"It's going to be okay Ira, you are only gonna go away for a year or so right? I will be okay, really no need to worry for me; I am going to be fine." He answered with as much cheerfulness as he could muster at the moment.

He knew it and she knew he knew it that this was forever or as forever as a mortal life span goes. There was no turning back; she couldn't come back for him even if she wanted.

She had put off her sleep for too long, stretched her energy too far than her weak body was capable in this state.

And for what? Love, affection, compassion? Were these words answers for why she had squandered her limited energy, energy she saved so that she could be awake for few precious months every year to search for a brother who had just vanished in thin air, left her to deal with ugliness and absurdity that had became of the precious world created by the elementals?

If she was truthful with herself Stefan had reminded her of him, same shyness that same beating nerve of curiosity with which he took in the world around him.

The first moment she had seen him, she had fell in love.

What would the sub elementals think if they saw her like this? The mighty Verrira forsaking rationale and her judgment for love of a mortal child. Was she so starved for love? Was she so alone in the world?

And maybe the answer was yes. She was too ashamed to show her face to her brothers, she had betrayed their lifelong loyalty and love just to help her twin when she knew what he had done had been wrong.

But how could she forsake one brother for another? How could she let him rot in inferno?

Did reason made the stings of shame bearable? In her most lonely moments her heart cried out no. They didn't know what she had done, they continued to cherish her, and it was her own guilty conscience that served as her punisher.

Stefan was only one in the world who loved her, who needed her. He didn't know of the ugly truths of her past, for him she was just Verrira, his Ira.

Wasn't it the most ironic thing in the world? She who shaped and reshaped how the world looked like was too tired to hold on, even when she so desperately wanted to.

Suddenly she wished she had slept, she wished there was a way she could keep him with her. But she wasn't selfish as that to take away his childhood, she wasn't monster enough to take away his naivety, to take him away from a father he knew, a brother he loved.

She could feel the magic trying to cleave her soul in two, trying to break free the chains she so rigorously put on it, she could feel her sanity escape bit by bit. She was aware of the split in the fabric of reality because she could see her twin, she could see Veritas standing there and taunting her, asking her why she couldn't save him.

She had to sleep, but she won't leave Stefan defenseless.

She left lingering drops of her magic in him, it would protect him till she woke again, if he lived that long.

"I am sorry Stefan, forgive me?" she gasped, her time was running out.

He was crying, her poor baby. If only she had something left inside her, she would never have left him. She had built her house of cards, imagining one day he would grow up and she would teach him everything, pass on her legacy, see him becoming her successor, but they were all dreams. And someday dreams broke; you had to wake up or in her case go to sleep.

"Come here love" she murmured. He came in her arms and she had to gather every ounce of her energy to sit, with him curled in her lap, and she started to sing.

She sang and she cried.

She cried for all those things that could have been. She wept for all those stupid choices she had made, she cried for her brothers, sobbed for the poor dear who clung to her as if she was his lifeline when in fact it was other way around.

She saw his eyes closing, and soon enough he was sleeping, his hand clutching hers. She tucked him in, and gave him a last kiss.

She had enough energy to teleport away to the place that was gonna serve as her bed for the last eternal sleep, after this her curse would be broken; she would be free to roam the world.

She stumbled, and the earth parted to reveal the bower of flowers and plants, her temporary grave.

She turned around to have a last look at the window far away where light still lingered. Tears escaped her eyes, she turned and walked in, and the earth closed in after her.

When Stefan Salvatore awoke in the morning, there was a calla lily beside his pillow with a note,

that simply read "I love you Stefan."

The oppressive silence brought her back from his memories that were no longer there, she let her tears fall and she let her heart grieve.

There was nothing more she could do for him except to fulfill the promise she had given him.

From what she could gather from his memories, there was a vampire named Katarina Petrova who had changed him and all this destruction was a result of her selfish intentions.

And for Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson, it seemed fate had bought them time.

If it wasn't for her promise she would have devoured them tonight, killing them over and over again for what they had done.

But first she needed her staff. She reached inside her, gathering the renegade wisps of magic and weaving them in a solid physical state. Slowly a form materialized in her hands, long and curved at the tip, the blade shining deadly in the full moon light. She ensnared the darkness and gave it a visual shape, placing an emerald orb in the centre of the staff.

It hummed with power in her hands, and she could feel the familiar warmth as rush of magic invaded her senses.

"I create you in darkness, I create you from darkness." Her voice was a beacon of clarity in reining chaos as elements battled in their ultimate fury to create something from nothing, the air hissed as it met the sharp slap of lightening creating fissures in the earth where she stood and in the next moment everything died down leaving a grinning young man standing near her.

"It's been too long my lady." His eyes were full of mirth and amusement.

"Marcus" she acknowledged, "we have work to do."

The next day found the town of mystic falls in uproar as the murdered bodies of Gilbert family, Salvatore's, Alaric Saltzman and bonnie Bennett were found.

As now the last surviving gilberts Elena and Jeremy were dead along with their guardian Jenna Somers, everything passed on to a distant cousin Marcus Somers who came next day of being informed, and he arranged for the proper burial of bodies and service.

The Salvatore's niece, Verrira Evyanton returned quickly after she took care of the paperwork and burial ceremonies.

As the day drew to an end, the trees and the earth saw a man crying, sitting beside the headstone that read

ELENA GILBERT

A sister, a friend, a daughter…

The coming night saw him lay a single red rose on the grave and walk back heavily, his heart burdened with the weight of broken promises of always and forever…

**DUN-DUN-DUN. Who is the man? Well I am sure most of you have guessed. But how did Jeremy die and Elena, why didn't she come back to life? Who is Verrira Evyanton or more accurately what is she? Well we are going to know part about it in next chapter. Love it; hate it, whatever you feel just let me know. Till then review, I will be waiting. And yes one thing more, this is gonna be Elena Elijah fiction with a dash of Klaus and Caroline, but if you want anyone else then let me know. Till then watch TVD and TO. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter. I want to thank Danizinhachan, siberia21 and AuroraSpace for amazing reviews. Thanks a lot guys. I don't own anything related to vampire diaries in this story, just plot and the characters I have created. I have tried to get rid of as many spelling and grammatical mistakes as I can. Any spelling, grammatical mistake is mine, as the story is has no beta reader. So guys anyone interested in proof reading it before I publish it, PM me.**

**I guess I have covered it all then; happy reading and one more thing don't hate me when you read about death of a major character. I promise it isn't as it seems.:)**

* * *

Chapter One

Running after the shadow of past,

We had our spat with happiness

And we knew it couldn't last,

You just waited for me to fail,

And when I did,

You couldn't get out from there fast.

Lies are the walls and deceit is the roof

Under which I reside,

Pain is my eternal lover,

And however strong I am

To him I always lose the fight.

I guess not having you is boon,

Or a bane you could say,

Do my sobs reach you?

When you are running from me,

Running far away?

Have I ever told you I cry?

When pain gets enough of me,

When it leaves bruises on my skin,

I want to get out from my sight,

Have I told you my heart was yours to take?

Have I ever told you I failed for your sake?

Have I told you I ache?

Have I told you I ache?

For me,

Old me,

Whom you stole,

And pretended to love,

But the love was fake,

Have I told you I ache?

Have I told you I ache?

"Ache" by Lucifera Santez

* * *

Coming here was risky, but then Katherine Pierce had lived her whole life on the fringes of danger. 500 years of running from the original hybrid had exhausted her. She needed the freedom. What use was eternity if you couldn't enjoy it? She was sick of running, after all the scheming, plotting and literally delivering Elena Gilbert on the silver platter, she had thought that Klaus would let bygones be bygones. But no, the psychopath was still clinging to the remnants of their feud.

She had thought she would finally be able to foresee a relationship between her and Elijah, but no Elijah had to go fall for her doppelganger of all people. Katherine Pierce didn't do jealousy but Elena had really tried her nerves. The golden girl Elena, the good, pious and honorable Elena. She had forgiven her for taking Stefan but then Damon had gone and confessed his love for her too. What did they think that she didn't know? When she had heard about Elijah, she had thought he would forgive her and help her. After all he had loved her 500 years ago, why not now. But Elijah had fallen for her doppelgangers charm, honorable eldest original vampire Elijah who didn't do feelings and all the stuff that came with it had fallen in love with Elena Gilbert. He could deny it all he wanted, hiding behind his poker face but she knew.

So she had taken her revenge. She had suggested Klaus to change Jenna, to use her in sacrifice. And now everyone related to Gilberts was dead, even Stefan and Damon. She had never loved Damon or Stefan, so she really didn't care whether they lived or died.

New Orleans, it was truly a magical place but she wasn't here to take in the sights, nope she was here for that golden ticket to the fabled land of freedom.

"Do you want anything Nyx; you have been nursing that single glass from quite some time." Somebody spoke behind her.

She was startled, the voice was liquid sex. It whispered on her skin and it felt as if she would combust from heat.

"Nah Nikki I'm good." Katherine pierce stopped herself from falling from her chair. That voice was hers, exactly like hers even though there was slight accent. It was voice she heard every time she opened her mouth to speak.

She turned and there sitting few chairs away was exact replica of Katherine pierce. Her first thought was, well nothing. She was too stunned to think. Elena Gilbert couldn't be sitting here in New Orleans; she was buried six feet under in mystic falls exactly on this day three years ago. She pinched herself but the image of Elena was still not going away. The guy she was sitting with was one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen. Well gorgeous wasn't a word for him, he was godly, divine.

His face was pale and angular, just a shade away from being severe. He had a regal nose, sharp and straight. You could cut yourself on his sharp high cheekbones, and you could kiss that beautiful mouth till infinity. His raven hair curled on the base of his neck, and few locks hung across his pale brow. Beneath black hawk like eyebrows eyes of poisonous gold were staring intently on his companion's face.

Katherine focused on the Elena look alike. Now she noticed some major differences. Her hair was cut short, reaching just below her shoulders; streaks of icy blue cut the somber chocolate tresses. Her eyes were bit tilted at the corners, like mermaid's. Her mouth was a bit too full than Elena's, and her eyes were darkest shades of blue she had ever seen. And yes they weren't contacts. Katherine could hear the beat of her heart, the flow of her blood, which confirmed that the girl was human, which made sure that this girl couldn't be Elena. But if you looked from afar she could pass for Elena.

"If you are thinking about draining Nyx, forget it." She was startled. It was the guy who was serving her the shots.

"Don't look like you don't know what I am taking about. You take on step in her direction five 400 year old vampires descend on you like gods fury, not to mention Nikolas." He was staring at her as if trying to figure her out.

Katherine composed herself and looked around. There were five vampires in the crowd she could identify, keeping a close eye on the girl. There was something different about them that she couldn't quite figure out. She turned towards the bar tender.

"Who is she again and the guy with her?" she asked in a friendly conversational tone she could muster.

"You look a lot like her, are you distant family or something?" the guy asked again.

"Not that I am aware of but could be." She answered flippantly.

"That's Nyx Evyanton and her Cousin Nikolas Barosche." At her blank look he started to explain.

"She and her brother Jason live with their elder sister Verrira, and she is friends with Marcel. Now you know who Marcel is right?" he asked again.

She nodded. So Marcel was harboring a close doppelganger look alike and Klaus had no knowledge. This was good, absolutely amazing. She could practically see herself free from Klaus. Moreover her source had given her couple of more good news.

She couldn't wait to reach mystic falls. She paid and exited hastily not noticing a enigmatic smile on the bartenders face as the mirage dissolved and Verrira Evyanton made her way to her siblings….

* * *

He couldn't hear a single thing, not even chirping of crickets. Or was it because he didn't want to listen. The smell of roses was heavy in the air, from dozens of blooms laid on her grave. He came here when guilt got too much to bear; he came here to cry, to escape, to feel the pain that had festered as a wound inside him. It hadn't hurt this much when Tatia had played him. It hadn't felt as if his heart was being conked out when Katerina had betrayed him, then why was it hurting so much now?

Was this love? This liquid pain that made every waking moment a punishment, this insane longing to hear her voice, to see the twinkle in her eyes, to hear her voice as she made crazy deals with him. Was it love?

If this was love then he knew he had never been in love before. His soul hid his most heinous crimes, and he knew he had no right to come here, no right to darken the place where she rested but he could never stop himself, he could never stop the tears from falling, never could stop the pleas of forgiveness when he knew he had no right to ask that from her.

He had killed his own happiness; he had killed the one he loved for his family. Family above all, together and forever, now they felt acidic on his tongue, bitter in his heart.

He had torn the world apart and burned it and with the world he had burned her to ashes too. Was he supposed to continue like this? Like a starved man searching for his salvation, searching for redemption when he knew he had eradicated the small hope that world had offered him.

So it shouldn't matter to him that he had killed Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett and Alaric Saltzman, shouldn't matter that he hadn't given her a single thought when her body had fallen like rag dolls when Klaus had drained her, shouldn't matter that in his rage, in quest for his family he had killed her brother, wiped out her entire family, left Stefan Salvatore to burn in agony of slow death. But it did matter, didn't it? It was there in his soul, his darkest deed cloaked in the precincts of his heart.

He could still hear her voice as she had taken his hands in hers and looked in his eyes, "I trust you Elijah." And he had betrayed that trust in cold blood, he had destroyed her, that innocence, naivety, that compassion, he had taken everything and given her pain and death in return.

It was time to go, to put back the mask of indifference and haughtiness back in place but he didn't want to go. He wanted to take off his lapis lazuli ring and burn here when the sun came up. He had lost his will to live, so he just existed, he just survived. But he had to survive; he had to live for his family. He couldn't die even if he wanted to.

"I am sorry Elena, I know you wouldn't want me here but I have nowhere else to go. I will be back again next week." His lips touched his fingers, which touched the soil beneath her head stone. The moon saw the retreating form of Elijah Mikaelson, as coyotes cried some long forgotten sorrow song…

* * *

How could he? How could he betray her like that? He had vowed to show her world, cities, food, art culture, everything and now suddenly she didn't mean anything? She had told him she loved him in front of his whole family, Rebekah eying her as if she was something beneath the female originals feet, Kol's eyes dancing with wicked mischievous light, indifferent Finn and oblivious Elijah and he had tore her heart apart, told her she was just some passing fancy, told her in her face that he couldn't fall in love with someone like her, told her Hayley was expecting his baby, that he had fallen in love with her, told her she was going to be his queen. He had informed her in clear concise terms that now when he had a queen, an heir on the way, he didn't need to fill the dullness of his time by taking fancy to some dumb blonde.

Naive stupid little Caroline Forbes who trusted too easily, who had seen the man beneath the exterior of a beast, and as always had got her heart carved out.

She had forgiven him for killing her best friends, she had forgiven him for killing Damon and Stefan and everyone she had ever loved and this is what it had came to.

He took her heart out in his hand and broke it, divided it in fragments she couldn't collect and mend with just few words, a cruel cold smirk.

But she wasn't that weak to fall apart, to fall on her knees, to beg him that he reconsider. No, she was Caroline Forbes and she had congratulated him on his upcoming parenthood, wished him a great life.

She would heal. It would take time, but then she had whole eternity.

Fate just couldn't let her be happy now, could it? First it took her friends, and then it sent Hayley who screwed her boyfriend and was expecting her love of life's baby. Well ex-love of life's baby.

So this was saga of her life, forever stuck at seventeen, loving but never being loved in return.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't notice where she was going and the proof was the jolt to her body as another person crashed in her.

"Look what we have here, poor little Caroline. Got your heart broken recently blondie?" the sneering face of Hayley Marshall came in view.

Caroline wanted to punch that smug face but the thought of an innocent life restrained her. Hayley was still spewing poison, taunting her. Caroline was trying to tune her out but the fresh wounds of scorned love broke her patience. She lunged at the werewolf to push her away, but Hayley kept coming on her, it was as if she wanted Caroline to fight with her.

The werewolf's teeth grazed her skin and that's when Caroline desperately pushed back to save herself from being infected, but the damage was done. Even then Hayley kept trying to take a piece out of her, in last attempt to save herself Caroline feigned left and caught Hayley by her neck. In her feud enraged frenzy she couldn't fathom why Hayley was shouting "Klaus-the baby".

She only felt somebody's hand tear her chest cavity, and in next moment everything went black.

* * *

When she opened her eyes she could see her body lying in the alley, grayish pallor of death evident on her skin, her heart bloody and torn lying outside her body. She wanted to vomit but she was nothing more than the air, the shadows shielding the dark night. She could see yet not cry, her heart was aching but she couldn't feel the pain.

She saw him hunched over her body, blankness on his features. So in the end he had literally torn her heart out. Caroline wanted to laugh at the irony of it. It proved what Matt had always told her, Klaus could never love anyone beside himself. And he had proved it today. He had killed her in cold blood. So that's what Hayley had wanted all along hadn't she? Her death. Well news flash Caroline Forbes was dead and Hayley could live her life with the hybrid and their baby without interruption for eternity. He hadn't even thought before ripping her to shreds, no questions, and no explanations. He had just murdered her in cold blood.

She cursed the day Nicklaus Mikaelson had came in her life, cursed the day she had lain eyes on him, cursed the day her treacherous heart had started to love him. Now here he was walking away with that werewolf slut without a backward glance, as if she was some collateral damage he didn't care about. Maybe she was an unknown, a collateral damage nobody cared about.

"You aren't love." She turned around and few feet away from her there were a woman, clad in a plain black top and jeans, her hair fanning behind her weaved with black roses in half bloom. She sort of looked like a beautiful gypsy chick. The most arresting feature of her face was her poisonous green eyes.

"Who are you?" maybe she was some helping kind ghost who wanted to boost her morale.

"I amn't a spirit little one." Caroline was startled, could this woman be reading her mind?

"Yes and no, you still aren't fully dead Caroline" the lady in black murmured.

Caroline wanted to ask so many questions but the pain was blinding her, it was entering in her every pore, fire and ice clashing, burning and freezing her in same instance.

"What's happening to me?" she cried.

"I can't let you die darling one, not when my sister's happiness depends on it. She has lost too many people in her young life, she can't lose you too." She answered.

"I haven't seen you before in my life, how do I know your sister?" Caroline gasped

"All in the time little one, but first you must sleep, and when you wake this all is just gonna be a memory, sleep and it won't hurt anymore, just sleep love and I will never let anyone hurt you again." She crooned.

Caroline looked at her mutilated body, sadness and pain welling in her heart, "it won't hurt?" her voice was timid, small, lost.

"No it won't darling, it won't. Just go to sleep."

Caroline tried to fight the stupor that was descending on her, "who are you?" she managed to ask.

And as last of her consciousness faded she thought she heard a chuckle, "Verrira sweetheart, you must call me Verrira."

* * *

Verrira knew exact moment his feet hit the ground behind her, steady and silent like some deadly predators. So he was still fond of his pranks, well let him come then. And at an exact second after somebody shouted loudly in her ear. She didn't even flinch.

"Come on Ira you could have humored me." He pouted.

"And let your ego get too big than it already is?" she retorted.

"So you are up to your tricks again I presume?" he asked trying to see what was she doing in a darkened alleyway in Mystic Falls.

"And won't you know dear brother; after all you taught me the aforesaid trick." There was trace of humor in her voice.

"So did I dear sister, so care to let me practice my advance art of body duplication?" he requested.

"Oh you won't let me finish, will ya Nikki?" she asked in a last ditch attempt to dissuade him from the idea.

"You betcha." He was equally stubborn.

She had known Nikolas Barosche her whole life, they were first cousins. But among all her cousins and distant relatives he was the one she was most comfortable with. They were closer in age and had always been inseparable as children. She had hero worshiped him apart from her brothers when he had shown her first art of illusion. She had met him again a year ago in New Orleans, he had told her he was just passing through. But he had postponed it for her. He had been her pillar of strength when she had broken down, when Nyx had been too hard to console, Jason too lost. Nyx and Jason adored him, and so did she.

She focused on what he was doing and she had to grudgingly agree he did this task better than her. He was putting his final touches and when he stepped away, there lying on the side walk was an exact replica of mutilated body of Caroline Forbes. Nobody who ever handled it could doubt that it wasn't the original body but a very high quality fake.

There on the other side sleeping peacefully was real Caroline Forbes, her body moving with the gentle rhythm of her breathing. Even after being buried the fake body would sustain its delusion till six months after which it would turn to soil and few hairs, reverting back to components from which it was made.

It was a handy trick, and as far as she knew nobody managed to pull it off except for the elementals i.e. her brothers who had no reason to be in this realm. Creating life was difficult, duplicating it took a considerable amount of the creator's energy to sustain it but she had the time and the energy to waste. Moreover Nikolas could do it within few seconds; after all he was known for his element of creation in the realm perpetual.

"All done here, then what are we waiting for?" he lifted Caroline up in his arms, moving to the darkened part of the alley after his sister.

"She is beautiful isn't she? So much pain in her young life, makes me want to take it all away." He mused.

"No messing with her memories and no funny business brother." There was an underlying humor in her severe expression.

"Wouldn't dream of it sister." Only ghost of chuckles was left in the dark alleyway as the siblings vanished from the sight….

* * *

His mother had been right, he was a monster. He was a monster who didn't deserve happiness, didn't deserve love. Klaus Mikaelson didn't know how this had happened. One moment he was searching for Hayley, and in next he had heard her call of help. He hadn't thought, hadn't seen just shoved his hand in the chest of vampire holding her, tearing out the heart.

He had killed Caroline Forbes, the only person who had ever loved him. It wasn't enough that he had broken her heart cruelly, scorned her love for the slut who claimed that she was carrying his child, the freaky claim supported by his witches Luna and Enara, he had to kill her.

He could see himself reflected in her lifeless eyes, and he saw what he was. A bane, an atrocity of nature, a creature that had no right to exist. She who had seen his humanity, who had forgiven him for all the crimes he had done, forgiven him for killing her friends, he had butchered her.

What uses was there of these tears that kept falling from his eyes? Would they bring her back? Would they clear the soul that was heavily drenched in the blood of an innocent?

He had no right to cry on her corpse, he had no right to grieve, no right at all. Fate had offered him a chance, a shot at happiness and he had blown it. So he had no privilege to remember how light danced in her eyes, how she never bowed to him, no right to remember the insecurity and love in her eyes when she had confessed her feelings.

He could be powerful original hybrid, but even he wasn't powerful enough to bring her back from dead. Perhaps his past deeds were catching up to him; perhaps fate had finally realized he couldn't be saved. Whatever the reason was, it had started to punish him and he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to bear that punishment.

The grey tinge of her skin was proof enough of his heartlessness, the torn heart was another.

He had lied when he had told her he didn't love her, when in reality he loved her so much that it hurt, hurt so bad. Perhaps Elena Gilbert had cursed him with her dying breath, of knowing happiness but never having it. Perhaps Bonnie Bennett had. He didn't knew but he was sure of one thing in his heart, he would never love another and as far as Hayley went, the moment his baby was out, the werewolf wasn't going to see light of another day.

He was fool enough to act on her cry of help but not fool enough to believe Caroline had attacked her first. He could still smell werewolf venom on Caroline's skin and he cursed himself for being the fool he was to be played by the werewolf whore.

"I loved you sweetheart. Maybe someday when we meet on the other side I could make you believe it. Maybe you could find in your heart to forgive what I have done, but I don't put much trust in that. I am going to go away with my family, and I will never come back here. Katerina says witches in New Orleans are planning against me and Marcel has been keeping surprises." He paused, "I know you won't forgive me sweetheart and I don't expect you to, but I love you and I will only love you, there won't be another for me ever Caroline."

He traced her face for the last time and stood stumbling, the grief, pain and guilt heavy in his heart, penance a sharp slash on his skin. As he flashed away, the tears continued to fall. They were tears for her dead love, and his unrequited one. They were tears of a broken heart and broken promises of forever. They kept falling with the bodies as he drained them, relieved them from their life, stole from them a single thing that made them human...

* * *

**So another chapter finished. What do you think? Love it, hate it? Whatever you feel please review; just let me know how you feel about it. Whoever reviews gets a teaser of the next chapter and free kisses from Nicklaus and Elijah.:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two of the story as I promised. And a lot of thanks to everyone who read it and million times thanks to the amazing guys who left me reviews. Love ya all. Thanks to the guest reader who left me review. I wanted to send a teaser but I couldn't.**

**So okay Kol is trying to intimidate me in confessing that I don't own vampire diaries and its characters but I don't want to.**

**Alas he has his aluminum bat (read in his accent) and I can't do anything other than cry my heart out and accept**

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES *sob***

**So enjoy reading…**

* * *

Chapter two

They trace my steps as I do theirs,

We are bound together

By more than nightmares,

The battered thoughts that limp in my head,

They are ghosts of past people say,

Sometimes obscene, dark and bloody,

They are my own haunting memories,

They weight me down,

Try to pull me beneath,

A shiver of cold along my skin,

Sometimes in my sleep my body convulses in fear,

I wake up and realize,

My face is wet with tears of terror…..

-Nightmares by Lucifera Santez

* * *

_She was in love. Well it may sound cheesy and irrational amid in whatever crazy weird thing was going on, but she wanted to shout it from roof tops. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her, he was everything she wanted in the person she chose to spend her life with even though he was a vampire. He was her dream come true. Stefan looked so beautiful when he slept, without the frown of worry marring his brows, without the constant thinking of how to avert a particular disaster._

"_You are staring." His smile was evident in his voice._

"_I am gazing." She responded._

"_It's creepy." She could see the smile blooming on his lips._

"_It's romantic." She replied and he buried his head under the pillow._

_In the next moment they were kissing, their lips a perfect fit as if they were made for each other and perhaps they were. Maybe gods had fashioned them for each other, halves of a single soul._

_But there was someone in her room, someone she knew. She turned and there he was, standing near her window. A tall striking man with burnished sun kissed brunette locks, bottomless dark whiskey eyes and such achingly beautiful face. He was looking at her with wealth of sadness in his eyes._

"_Have you forgotten me? Have you forgotten every beat of my heart and yet you remember his?" his voice was a play of warm feelings on her skin._

_She couldn't answer him. She remembered him, remembered him pretty well and she had never seen him so sad._

"_Answer me, have you forgotten my each breath, my each word?" his voice was shaking from suppressed frustration._

"_No" she shouted at him._

"_Then why do you remember him but not me? Why? Why do you cry for him but not me? Were my feelings less sincere than his?" his shout reverberated through the emptiness below the cliff they were standing on._

_She looked around in astonishment and worry. As far as she could see, they were alone, utterly alone in a world where nothing existed except for his hurt, his sadness, his anger and his weeping love._

"_Answer me." He was shaking her._

"_You didn't love me. You just loved the idea of loving a face you had loved before. You loved the idea of your previous love with humane qualities." She yelled back, tears of hurt escaping her eyes._

"_Did you think that? Did you think I didn't love you? It hurt to see you with him, it hurt so badly and yet I spared him. I could have plunged my hand in his chest any time to rip out his heart and take you away, but I didn't do it. Do you know why? 'Cause I loved you. I loved you with every fiber of my being, every beat of my nonexistent heart. I loved you with every drop of blood that ran in my veins."_

_She wanted to reassure him, wanted to wrap her arms around him, tell him that in some secret corner of her heart she had loved him too. The crash of her memories came the instant she made the realization._

_She saw herself falling, devoid of life and soul, she saw him tearing out the hearts of ones that she called family. She saw how her love burned slowly, his agony surpassing every pain she had ever felt and hatred rose inside her when she saw him taking his brother away, saving him when he had given his word to kill. She saw him as he went on to destroy her world without sparing a glance to her fallen body, he could have saved her and yet he chose to discard her, chose to leave her lover burning near her dead body._

"_Love? You call it love? You left me to die; you killed everyone I had ever loved and yet you dare to question why I remember him and not you? You dare to question why I loved him not you?" her voice was dripping with the venom of heart ache._

_He flinched._

"_He died for me. He died thinking that it was his fault that I was dead. He died thinking ways to save me and he did save me. So you have no right to question why I love him and not you. You have no right to be in my dreams, in my head." She screamed._

_There was a subtle shift in his eyes, from sadness they went to calculating gaze of a powerful predator._

"_Are you sure you loved him? Then why do you see me in your dreams? Tell me why I am the one whose kisses you carve like breath of life?" he paused, "now I understand, you feel remorse don't you? You feel guilty cause somewhere inside your heart is a small treacherous part that beats only for me. It's like a wound, isn't it? More you try to cut it out, the more it spreads and someday it takes over your heart, someday you forget he ever existed, isn't it?"_

"_No" she shrieked._

"_But that's the truth isn't it? You love me. Despite whatever I have done, whoever I have killed you still love me. I may not be a saint like him, I may not have thought about saving you but still you love me. You don't think about him when you retreat in these dreams with me, you just want the taste of lips that you never had in reality. You want me to beg, grovel and plead for your love like my real self never would. You want me to put you first unlike him. That's why you have created me haven't you sweetheart? That's why I reside in the darkest corners of your soul, corners that aren't filled with guilt of your saintly lover's death, guilt of loving me, guilt of wanting something so dark that good girl part of you would faint if she knew."_

_His laugh was cold, cruel and heartless like she had never heard in reality yet it was beautiful._

"_You want me with a desperation that fills your soul with longing, your lips yearn my kiss, your body aches for my touch, my skin, you want to love me with a frenzy that surpasses your hunger for justice, you want me enough to forget him and that shames you doesn't it? This creeping tendril of darkness scares you. If I put my lips on yours right now, if I pull you into me, you would melt and you know it. You know if I want I could make love to you right now and you won't care what's right and what's wrong."_

_No words of protest came out from her mouth even when she wanted. She wanted to deny him but she couldn't. What was this spell he had over her? From the moment she had first seen him, she had been oblivious to everything else, everyone else._

"_He will never love you, you know. The real me. You would never matter to him, nor do you matter to me. But unlike him I have no honor, no moral code. If you want to feel good, I could kiss you right now and tell you numerous lies to make you feel good, if you wanted I could fuck you here, inside your dreams where no one would know except for you because you have created me. But you know don't you sweetheart that I am nothing like him; I am just warped ideas of him inside your head. Even when you know I make you sick you don't want to banish me. Why is that? I think you know, don't you? You love me, you love me even when I am murderer of your family and friends, and you love me. Don't think that I would be moved by those tears, I am not him and you pretty well know that I will never be him."_

_He pulled her closer, in his arms, his head bending, sniffing her scent as he had the first time they had met. But this time his fangs descended to pierce her porcelain skin, her blood flowing out from the wound as he lapped it._

"_Tell me you love me, even when you know I might kill you, tell me you love me." His voice was a whisper of seduction over her dulled senses._

"_I love you Elijah." Her eyes were closed._

"_But you love me, don't you remember you love me?" strangled voice of Stefan Salvatore reached her ears, and when she opened her eyes she saw him slowly burning. His half face was ashes and yet his burned half lips kept pleading._

"_You love me, you love me, how can you love him?"_

"_I am so sorry Stefan, I am sorry, I love you Stefan, forgive me, and forgive me." Her litany of forgiveness went unanswered as Stefan Salvatore crumbled in ashes._

"_No, please come back Stefan, I love you please Stefan come back, Stefan please." She kept repeating till her voice grew hoarse._

"_But you don't love him do you? It's just guilt. Poor him. He died loving you, died to protect you and still you love his murderer not him." Elijah taunted._

"_I love him, I love Stefan I don't love you, I love Stefan, Stefan come back please, Stefan I love you, I love you, don't leave me, you can't leave me…."_

Somebody shook her breaking the dream that had started as sweet memory but had turned into a nightmare.

"It's okay love, I am here, I am here." The familiar voice of her sister brought her back from the abyss of darkness.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself curled with misery in Verrira's lap.

"You want to tell me what the horrendous dream was about?" her sister asked.

She shook her head.

"All right then, you want something?"

She shook her head again.

Verrira didn't ask anything, she just started to hum a melody she had sung numerous times before. A soothing story of love and happiness.

As her eyes started to droop she thought how lucky she was to have a sister who would do anything for her, even fight the fate. She wanted to fight the sleep that was descending on her. The thought of the returning nightmare chilled her to the core.

"It's okay, go to sleep Nyx, I ain't gonna let nightmares come." Verrira's soothing voice drifted as she slipped in subconscious, a sense of calm and security enveloping her as she fell asleep in her sisters lap…

* * *

Marcel Gerard had been cooling his heels from past two hours in this lavish castle, locals called Evyanton Manor. With its turrets and towers, tall grand French windows and intimidating entrance, this place suited to the mystery and allure that was Verrira Evyanton. She was everything Marcel wanted to be. Fearless, powerful and someone who could get whatever they wanted. It was better to be with her than being against her. He still remembered the day she had came to New Orleans….

_It was a stormy day unlike any other Marcel had ever seen in all of his existent years. The lightening burned and singed the wind. The furious clash in the nature was something that only happened handful few times and it was worth watching, terrifying but beautiful._

_So Marcel was walking the streets taking in the beauty and relishing the precious calm he only got few times a month when he saw her._

_His night walkers had surrounded her from everywhere; there were 15 of them, vampires over 200 years and yet she stood as if she owned them, as if they were bothersome flies she could crush any moment she desired._

_He was curious and amused, because he could hear her heartbeat from here, a slow normal rhythm as if the situation she was in happened to her all the time._

_So he stood in the shadowy corner and watched._

_In a blink of his eye all of them were lying on the street as if sleeping._

_And she was standing there with a bemused smile on her face._

_He couldn't believe it, so he called her out and she laughed. A sound so chilling it gave him shivers._

"_Finally I meet their master; it's so incommodious, dealing with minions."_

"_I don't know how you did that but I am stronger than you human, you can't beat me." He answered back._

_She laughed again, shaking with mirth as if she found him amusing._

"_Are you insipid human, this is my city? Nobody breaths here without my permission and you have the gall to laugh on me?" he roared._

_She kept laughing as if she found this funny as well._

_So he had attacked, fueled with rage on this foolish mortal who laughed at the power but she had him by his neck in next instant before he could even get within 5 feet of her._

"_You don't attack your opponent when they are laughing with their backs on you. Has nobody taught you how to fight by rules Marcel?" her voice was one of faint amusement and irritation._

"_I don't fight by rules human." He answered as he broke free and lunged at her._

"_Likewise Marcel, I find them bothersome." She snarled as her hand plunged in his chest gripping his heart._

"_What are you? You aren't human." He gasped._

"_Fooled by appearances love, I had expected you to be smart. Klaus' protégé I hear?" she asked._

_He nodded his head._

"_What are you?" he asked again, conscious of her hand squeezing his heart._

"_You don't need to know what I am. You only need to know I am not human so don't ever mistake me for one."_

_And then she kissed him full on mouth, her lips moving over his. Her tongue delved in the warm interiors of his mouth and teased his. For a moment he forgot everything except her and the taste of her lips._

"_We will meet again love, and yeah name's Verrira." And she was gone…._

* * *

The next time he met her when his day walkers had caught two teenagers, a brother and sister whom they had seen with her. The girl looked like Katherine pierce which confirmed his suspicions. There was indeed a Petrova doppelganger.

So he had kept them bound and gagged and it hadn't been half hour when she had come. All five feet nine inches of her gorgeous body clad in skinny white jeans and blood red long sleeved t-shirt. High heeled ruby boots had completed the avenging angel persona.

_She walked towards them slowly as if she was coming on dinner. Slow sensuous steps displaying her body to her full advantage._

"_I told you not to mistake me for some weak creature didn't I Marcel?" she asked as if she was asking about something trifle._

"_So did you honey pie but you see I got real problem with people who try to take over my city. You see, I built this city from scratch and I don't feel okay when somebody comes in my territory trying to take over. So I have got these two here and by the looks of it they matter to you. So swear your loyalty to me or watch them get drained." He answered comfortably._

_She stood there a moment and Marcel thought she was going to accept._

"_So let me get this, you abduct my siblings and you try to intimidate me to be loyal to you?"_

"_Yeah, that's pretty much the idea." He smiled._

_She stood still, and Marcel had no idea what she was gonna do. And in the brief moment that it took him to decide, most of his day walkers were on the ground, indistinguishable from each other, the grey dust that flew away with wind._

"_Nobody, nobody manhandles my siblings." She enunciated each word as she kept tearing his vampires apart one by one as if she was tearing paper for her crafts project, "nobody touches Nyx and Jason and lives to tell the tale."_

_She had finished most of his vampires who had the unfortunate business of sticking around._

_She lifted him by the scruff of his neck, "I have no desire to rule your pathetic kingdom, and so don't try to eliminate me by these pathetic childish attempts because I am that constant part of equation which can never be eliminated. I just want to live here and I have no desire to fight you so I guess you and I exist in mutual peace." She smiled as if such idea was novel for her._

"_And one more thing, if you touch my brother and sister again, I will end you."_

_She untied her siblings, checked them for injury and when she was satisfied they were fine she told them to wait outside._

"_So I guess I must take my leave but come to my place tomorrow and we shall discuss the terms of our deal." She started walking outside._

"_But you haven't told me where you live." He asked._

"_Ask around love, they will show you Evyanton Manor." And with the final sentence she was gone._

The echo of her footsteps brought him back to present. He was really pissed. He had been waiting from past two hours and she hadn't even bothered to send someone to inform him that she would be late.

"I am not your faithful puppy who waits for his master's kind word." He spat.

"You could have left but you are still here so that tells me you need my help." She was amused.

"They are coming."

He didn't need to clarify who they were.

"I assume they have heard about the witches that are plotting against Nicklaus and the Petrova doppelganger lookalike?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"And you have decided to deny when Nicklaus asks for the rein of the city back?"

He nodded.

"And as I correctly recall, you are harboring a harvest witch?"

He nodded again.

"It looks like you really need help Marcel." She said.

Her tone set his teeth on edge.

"It isn't as if their arrival is a problem for me. Your sister won't be safe too."

"I can take care of my siblings; you don't need to worry about them." Her reply was final.

He caught sight of a blonde head as whoever it was leaned against one of the pillars on second floor. And by the look on her face, so did she.

"Are you all right darling one?" she called out.

"She is okay sister; we were going out for a stroll." Her brother answered.

There was something in the way Nikolas held the girls hand as if you would hold some small terrified child, comforting her, protecting her.

"Who is that?" Marcel asked.

"No one of your concern, she is my cousin." Verrira Evyanton's reply was curt.

"You need to tell me anything else?" she asked.

"Yeah, one last matter. The wolves in the bayou, they attacked the school again."

"They have been dealt with. If that's all then I would like to take leave, it's been a long day." She leaned in kissing him.

It was the only aspect he looked forward to when he came here to discuss something with her. The good bye kiss. He knew it wasn't personal, maybe she did say good bye like that, but there was something in the way she kissed him as if he could taste the power running in her veins.

He exited the grand panorama that was Evyanton Manor. It had been here from the day she came in this city, and everybody behaved as if it had always been here.

This grand castle that was fit for kings and emperors housed the enigma that was Verrira Evyanton, something so eternal and existing which always reminded him of creation….

* * *

**So the originals are coming to New Orleans. What has Verrira planned for them and what is Marcel gonna do when he learns of Hayley and the baby? Should I bring Tyler in it briefly? Review guys and let me know. I will be waiting for the reviews. And guys please it only takes few seconds to review. Please let me know what you think of the story. If I get 10 reviews I am gonna update in three days, two days maximum. Teaser and free hugs from Kol whoever reviews….**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the third chapter. Thanks a lot to guys who read and reviewed, you are all amazing. I have great no. of visitors and views on this story but less reviews.**

**Me- please Elijah ask them for me, I promise I'll leave you alone.**

**Elijah-okay, guys please review, now leave me alone.**

**Me-I don't own vampire diaries or the originals but I wish I could own Elijah.**

**Elijah-stop irritating me.**

**Me-*runs away sobbing***

**This chapter has lemon, you have been warned. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter three

The feel of your hand in mine,

The touch of your lips on my skin,

They fill me with liquid fire,

Burning me from within.

I still remember,

That day of December,

When I first saw you,

Standing beside that lone grave,

You looked heartbreaking,

Or shall I say heartbroken?

The moment your eyes met mine,

I forgot the words I had to say,

I just looked in that endless infinite dark,

A fascination in me started to sway.

It was as if fire and ice met,

And warning them was too late,

I burned you,

You froze me,

But the passion never went away.

So we stayed,

Locked In the mindless frenzy,

Of craze and possession,

We clung like poison ivy,

Destroying each other,

Feeding venom to our souls.

It's been long since I last saw you,

Too long since we parted our ways,

But still the old passion rears its head,

We seethe the burning fires

Of our lust and hate

Fire and ice meet again,

Encased in eternal sin,

And we feed ourselves to it,

Never to love again,

Never to meet….

-Fatal by Lucifera Santez

* * *

Verrira crept out from her sister's bedroom shutting the door quietly. This was the third time this week poor girl had started screaming in her sleep.

Verrira understood what Nyx was going through. It was always hard to move on from a betrayal, and she knew how it felt.

Her feet carried her towards the smaller garden near the back of the castle, hidden from the prying eyes. She sat down thinking about all that could have been.

Love, it left the taste of ashes infused with the cloying sweetness of an over ripe fruit in her mouth. Once upon a time she too had been naive, young and foolish enough to fall in love.

People thought love was something that enriched their life, poets considered it filled the life with colors of happiness, and writers wrote romances depicting that in the end love conquered all. But love had taken everything from her, everything she had ever cherished. It had made her disloyal to her brothers; she had committed mistakes that weren't worth mentioning because of love.

Was love supposed to be selfish? Was it supposed to hurt? Did love tell you to forsake your brother so that he would be punished, burned in the fires of purgatory?

She was a creator and yet she had destroyed numerous creations because of her one selfish desire.

Gods were supposed to be perfect, without any kind of blemish but here she was a glowing example of imperfection.

She wanted to right the wrongs she had committed but she had no idea where to start from.

It had all started the day she had met him, the dark elemental Azmor Iven Vearinniar.

* * *

She could still remember his face as if she had seen him yesterday. The dark golden locks, deep violet eyes that looked almost black, the ruby mouth which looked like he had drank fresh blood, which he was rumored to.

She still remembered the first time she had seen him, the first time they had touched by accident, their first kiss, and the first time they had made love. He had been her world but he had ripped that apart. He had stomped on the pieces of her broken heart, without flinching without giving a second thought.

If she wanted she could forget everything related to him but she remembered. She remembered so she wouldn't make the same mistake again, wouldn't leave herself vulnerable.

She was supposed to be a higher being that didn't do petty things like jealousy, anger and hate but she felt them. Perhaps too strongly than humans.

She lost herself in that first day, when she had seen him by mistake.

_She was sitting quietly with her back propped against the oak tree, the small lake in front of her. The sky was teeming with clouds and it looked as if it was gonna rain very soon. She was pondering what to write next in her letter to her crush Ejemus, when she heard it. A quiet crunch on leaves, fainter than the gentlest breeze behind her at some distance._

_She became alert but nothing came, she thought it to be trick of her busy mind and she was sucked in the pandemonium of thinking again. But after sometime she felt it again, a shiver that danced on her skin. Goosebumps erupted._

"_Who's there? Show yourself." She commanded in the best confident voice she could muster._

"_Damn and I thought I was sneaky." It was a beautiful voice, like some dark whisper, some dark desire you kept buried in the secret corners of your heart and never wanted to examine in the light of the day. _

_He materialized three feet away from her, a tall man with hair like dark gold and most beautiful features she had ever seen._

_She examined his straight nose, beautiful mouth and god like profile, well godly profile. Surely she must be imagining this divine creature. She didn't realize she had been staring._

"_Like something you see darling?" he smirked._

_The nerve of the man, she scowled who the hell did he think he was?_

"_Azmor Iven Vearinniar and I prefer Iven." _

"_Get out of my head you moron." She shouted._

"_But I was never in there, love. It was written on your face." He was steadfast in his reply._

"_As if I am going to believe that." She mumbled._

"_Ah then you must be Ardiendus's sister. Pleasure meeting you love, what are you writing?"_

"_None of your damn business." She snapped. Holy Nikki in heavens this man was getting on her nerves._

"_Then it must be a love letter, who is the lucky Sub elemental?"_

"_Leave me alone." She yelled as she stood up to walk away._

"_Can't do that love, you see I am feeling a very urgent need of company." He grinned._

_Resigned she sat down trying to think the words that could convey what she felt about Ejemus, but nothing came._

_He was sitting beside her, staring at the lake as if he could gouge out its entire secret, or maybe he could. Defeated she thought of starting a conversation with him but he beat her to it._

"_Do you like him? The guy you are trying to write your first love letter to." He asked silently._

"_I think." She answered. Because truthfully she didn't know what she felt towards Ejemus?_

"_You aren't sure?"_

"_No."_

"_Why do you like him?" his voice was wistful._

"_Every guy I have ever met or meet, they start grilling me about my brothers, what kind of powers I do have as if Verrira as a person doesn't even exist except for what kind of powers she can wield. Ejemus is the first guy who hasn't shown an ounce of interest in my siblings or my powers or even in me particularly, he is always with a book, always studying, he doesn't even care what others say about him. Let's just say he fascinates me." She had never shared this much about her love life with anyone let alone an unfamiliar person but maybe that's why she had told him, because he was stranger._

"_He expects you will chase him." his answer was softly spoken as if he was contemplating whether or not he wanted to tell her._

"_Pardon?"_

"_Boys think if they don't show interest, you will probably notice them." He clarified._

"_And do you think like that?" confusion and curiosity was evident in her voice._

_He laughed, "I am a man sweetheart, and I don't ignore what I like. I take it."_

"_Even when the thing you like belongs to someone else?"_

"_Especially then love, especially when it belongs to someone else." His voice was smoke and honey drenching her in its heavenly flavor._

"_Have you no morals?" her tone was not scathing or condescending, she was just curious but it still hurt._

"_Haven't you heard about me love? I have heard they say these days Dark elemental Vearinniar has started drinking blood for powers." He scoffed._

"_And do you?" _

"_What?" he was irritated._

"_Drink blood?"_

"_Off course you would say that. Demetrius's darling sister," he sneered, "what have your brothers told you about me?" he spat. His face was dangerously close to hers. The mention of her brother with that scornful tone freed the bonds on her anger, she had just asked him a simple question and he had taken her head off for it._

"_Don't you dare start on my brothers. What the hell do you know about them huh? You have no right to judge them. You don't know anything about me so don't take that patronizing air. I am not some kid." She thundered._

"_Who would have thought little princess Evyanton has all that fire buried under perfectly acceptable and pretty exterior." His eyes were burning pools of violet and she sat staring, caught in his gaze, a slow fire enveloping her being._

_She stared at his lips and she wanted to kiss him so bad, the physical attraction was becoming a living, breathing entity between them._

"_I am not anyone's princess." She murmured still staring at his lips. They were so close, if she moved a little bit she could have her lips on his. The darkness in him attracted her as nothing had attracted her before. She wanted to taste its intensity in him. She wanted to devour, nibble, and savor him all over._

"_You could be mine. Have you ever kissed little Verrira?" the way he said her name in husky whisper sent a consciousness of arousal along her spine._

"_Yes I have, countless times." She lied. She was now practically in his lap. She didn't know how they had reached this stage from casually conversing, to fighting then standing on the precipice of their first kiss._

"_Boys sweetheart, you have kissed boys. Let me teach you how to kiss a man." His tongue touched the corner of her mouth, and his fingers delved in her hair slowly taking out the pins. Slowly her glorious bronze hair tumbled free from its restraint curtaining them._

"_You should leave it free, it suits you." He muttered._

_She was in a haze of his scent, the touch of his skin and the lips that were so close to touch yet so apart. She had never felt like this. She had never felt this passion fighting to get out, fighting to burn her in its concentration. For the first time she wanted to burn, to drown, to soak up the spell he was weaving with his actions and words._

_She looked up in his eyes to see the clouds of fervor gathering in their depths and she parted her lips to answer him, to say something but he shook his head. She knew he was going to kiss her. His intent was evident in every breath they took, every touch they shared. The waves of his masculine sexuality crashed over her and she found herself sinking. Her head was telling her to get away, think something sensible, he wasn't called the eternal seducer for nothing but she ignored everything except for the heat that was racing in her veins arousing her to a degree of painful force._

_His fingers touched her lips and it felt as if he had burned her, the blaze he had started spread consuming every rational thought in her head, so she pulled him towards her and her lips met his._

_Then she was kissing him as if she had waited her whole life to do it. A soft groan vibrated in his throat, he closed his arms around her and cajoled her lips to cosset in the likes a kiss she had never received before._

_It was full pure assault of his sensuality that dazed as well as astounded her._ _Just like the heat coming from him, his hard, powerfully built body, the controlled power in his arms holding her close. When he speared a set of long fingers into her hair and tilted her head back, the move broke the grip she held on his nape, and her hands glided around to his front, feeling the working of his muscles beneath the fabric of his clothes._

_His groan of pleasure told her what she needed to know. He loved the touch of her skin as much as she loved his. He courted her lips with a sensuality that left her gasping for breath, he nudged at her lips with his tongue asking her to let him in. she opened her mouth and he delved in the moist dark cavern of her sweet essence. His tongue teased hers. She had never been kissed like this. After few moments she decided to copy what he was doing and her tongue twined with his. The shudder of his pleasure was evident and so was something poking her thigh. He was aroused and he wanted her. It was a heady thing; she had seduced the master seducer. They broke apart and both were panting. Her face was red with embarrassment or shyness he couldn't tell._

"_You confound me." He said as his fingers traced patterns on her arms._

"_And you want me." The pleasure was evident in her tone._

"_I do love." He was surprised with his admission._

"_So you say." She smirked as her hands traveled to the uppermost fastening of his shirt. He was watching her, perhaps anticipating what she was gonna do next. But when she was about to pop out the button his fingers formed a vice around her wrist._

"_You are playing with fire, princess mine. Be careful or else you are gonna get burned." His voice oozed sex._

"_Perhaps I want to be burned seducer." She said flippantly._

"_Not today love, your darling brothers are gonna send a search party for you if I start burning you as you so eloquently put." He smirked._

"_Does the burning take so long?" she was grinning._

"_You have no idea love, how long I can burn you." His voice was aptly suggestive._

_She blushed and his fingers traced the lines of her face._

"_What about the guy you were writing the letter to?" he tried to keep out the hint of jealousy from his voice._

"_Who? I don't remember anyone." And they both laughed, his baritone mixing with her melodic voice._

"_It's getting late, I have to go." He said._

_Her face fell. "Okay then." She mumbled._

"_Till we meet again princess mine. And for the record I tried blood on a dare, its taste didn't suit my palate." And with the last laugh at her stunned face he was gone, vanishing and she was left with smile on her face…_

* * *

That was the first time she had met him and he had turned her world upside down. Nothing had existed except for him and only him. She had yearned for him with a hunger she had been sure was love. How utterly youthful she had been. He had been her first love and her first lover. She still could feel the ghost of his touch along her skin…..…..

_She clung to him as if he was her anchor in the storm and maybe he was. This was insanity but it felt so right. This moment felt perfect when she was in his arms, and he was peppering the arch of her neck with open mouthed kisses. Her arms wound themselves around the strong column of his throat, her fingers busying themselves in the feathery golden strands. She was wild for his touch this night and she didn't know what was prompting her, driving her to claim him. The hunger that gnawed inside her, she couldn't explain it in words. It was like fiercest storm, reckless, passionate and famished. Maybe it was all the secrecy surrounding their relationship. He didn't want to tell the world about them right now. He said he had to prove himself first. And moreover he joked her brothers were going to kill him once they found out he had taken liberties with their sister._

_These stolen moments were all that she had with him and she savored every morsel. So when his hands descended to discard her clothes she didn't stop him, she returned the favor and in no time they were lying without a stitch on their bodies beneath the sky and stars where they had first met._

_With a kind of conjecture, she spread her hands over his chest. Hard, warm. Strength just on the edge of peril held brutally in check. She knew it, even as her curious fingers traced up, over broad shoulders, down the taut muscles of his arms. She heard the soft slinky purr before she recognized it had come from her own throat._

"_Close your eyes sweetheart." She quietly obeyed him._

"_Now open them." They were lying tangled up with her beneath him on a bed soft as cloud. She could see the emerald drapes covering the four poster and his impressive body on hers._

_The simple feeling of touch, god it was so erotic. "Let me in your mind love; let me love you as a man loves his woman." He whispered. And she gave herself to him without hesitation; let him in her mind, an act that was dangerous and risky. She forgot the words of caution, she forgot what her sister Mathilda had told her forgot that letting him in her mind could endanger her brothers, endanger the peace of the perpetual realm. She just gave herself to him completely without inhibitions. Her mind, body and soul were his._

_She could feel the skin of his hands and the heat of his body as it moved with hers. Every sensation was heightened, intensified and with a single blazing, long kiss he brought her to crest. She moaned out her bliss, the pure splendor of her body sliding over the velvet rim. Her mind went blank only to come in utter focus as his teeth grazed her neck._

_She was beyond the coherent understanding of his mind, something so pure and innocent wrapped in the sensuality of a nymph. Now his hands could feel, take, and feast without restraint. Smooth pale skin and curves, the fragrance of love and innocence cloaking her._

_Perhaps he wanted to plunder; the darkness in him was a beast straining the chains of his self control. He could take and she wouldn't deny him. But he only offered tenderness, he offered her love._

_She moved beneath him, touching and taunting, teasing and tasting. She burned him and then soothed it with the cool touch of her tongue. Dark and heavy, her eyes met his, and her lips curved in a small smile._

"_You know I am quite new at this." Her fingers slide in his hair._

"_I will go slow sweetheart, trust me." He smiled, but she couldn't see the strain beneath the smile, she failed to see the curl of his fingers, didn't notice the guilt entering his eyes._

_He lowered his mouth again, taking her breasts. Her body arched and she gave a breathy moan._ _Then she whimpered, and the hand that had delved through his hair fisted, pressing him directly against her. Heat flared, a jolt to the core. His tongue besieged, his teeth veiled of sting. She gave herself over to it, to him, wavering again as both mind and body steeped in contentment. No one had ever touched her this way, so deep it seemed he knew her needs and secrets better than she herself. Her heart shuddered, and then ascended under his gently ruthless mouth. She clung to him now, sighing mindlessly as they rolled over the bed, as flesh grew moist with desire and minds were hazy with delight._

_He tasted of salt, spice and Iven. He gave whatever she most wanted and she opened to his touch like a blooming rose. When he reached for her, she met him with the same flaming desire as his. Her lips were like molten fire as they touched his shoulder, chest and finally his greedy lips. She was warm and wet against his hands, her body arching like a taut bow as he gave her a gentle nudge. Pleasure, love and fear were evident in her gaze. His eyes were sharp on her face as she closed hers and felt herself soaring. Her nails left the crescent indents in his skin as she sobbed out the sensations gripping her. _

_When he plunged in her, a cry of anguish left her throat as he broke her innocence. Held there in his gaze, quivering, bared to him without any secrets she felt whole. She watched as the idea of claiming her fired his blood, making him senseless with passion._

_Then she started to move. Slow, achingly slow as every long deep thrust coaxed out a moan. She was only aware of his eyes, those beautiful violet orbs that prodded every secret out of her soul taking her to a place where only feelings and sensations existed. A slow crescendo started building and every glide of their body fed fragments of zeal to it. She could feel the pulse throb, concentrating on a singular place ready to burst. And when it did, they were one mind and body flying towards the chasm of pleasure. Her body arched hard against him and she came apart with his name softly on her lips. Saying her name he buried his face in her hair and leaped in the whirl of sensations…._

* * *

She cursed him, she cursed the fucking memory. She hated herself for being so gullible. She remembered these memories every night so that she won't ever forget what pain and betrayal felt like.

Her supposed love had eloped and married Andrea Fyodorona a week later and she had been summoned by the tribunal for a disciplinary hearing for using her staff to deliberately create chaos, to create darkness.

The accusations had started piling up against her and her whole life had been dissected by the tribunal members, laid before the whole realm to see. Sub elementals who had never dared to look her brothers, her sister in eyes had started questioning the validity of their creation. Just because of her they had questioned the legitimacy of elementals foundation.

All of the drama because she had thought herself to be in love with Azmor Iven Vearinniar. And what an event it had turned out to be. The tribunal had dug and they had unearthed that Verrira Evyanton had stolen the fire staff, her own brother's staff and used it to destroy three worlds. She had created abomination, creatures without tribunals affirmative. And the greatest accusation, she had created an eternal dark realm just beneath realm perpetual.

Nobody, nobody except for the tribunal president or her siblings was supposed to do that.

She had begged him, how she had pleaded with him before the whole world to tell them that she had been with him when everything had happened, she couldn't have done any of it. But he had denied knowing her, denied that there ever existed a relationship between them. He had sat there among the spectators with his wife, her so called best friend and had watched as Verrira Evyanton had been stripped of her eternity, as she had been mocked, condemned, punished for loving a man she should never have loved.

Her brothers had stood behind her, her sister a pillar of strength in the chaotic times. Nikolas had descended like wrath on any sub elemental who had dared to bad mouth her.

The world had witnessed the breaking of Verrira Evyanton as they had called her every bad name they could think of. She had come to know that dark elemental Vearinniar had been an arch nemesis of fire elemental Ardiendus Evyanton and she had been a pawn in his quest for vengeance.

She had considered Andrea her sister and the aforesaid sister had stabbed her in the back.

He had planned everything, from his casual stumbling on her, distracting her about Ejemus, to seducing her. He had faked the love, the sincerity, the caring and she the ultimate sucker had fallen for it. That's why he had kept their relationship hidden like some dirty secret.

She had felt so dirty, so used. She had tried to end her life but someone had saved her. Veritas, her twin brother.

The tribunal had decided out the punishment, they were set on sending her to burn in purgatory for three millennia and a lifelong banishment from the eternal realm but Veritas had interfered again. The stupid fool had taken every blame upon himself, he had confessed of doing things he had no knowledge of and the tribunal had punished him.

Even now when she closed her eyes, she could hear his shrieks of pain as the hell fire slowly ate him away and the fountain of eternity renewed his body.

But she couldn't see him like that, she couldn't bear the weight of guilt, so she had been adamant that she had done everything, she had also accepted she had seduced Dark elemental Vearinniar with the purpose of blaming everything on him. She had even invented few guilty deeds.

The panel had decided to banish her from the eternal realm. She had clung to her siblings as they had forced her to move, the world had watched as her own father had taken away her immortality, every drop of her power and placed the curse of sleep on her. She had felt every shade, every pinch of agony imaginable as they had ripped her apart from her family and cast her off in this nearly barren realm, starving and wounded.

She had been with child. Her poor baby had died because her mother had been too trusting, too good. She had bled for days, lying in dirt, as her body had pushed whatever had been left of her baby. She had thought she had died until she had felt soft hands trying to work out the tangles in her hair. In her feverish and grief riddled state she had thought it had been her sister or her brothers but when she had opened her eyes she had found a woman with Elena Gilbert's face sitting beside her. That had been two thousand years ago.

Amara had nursed her back with some help from her love Silas. She had never felt she could feel connected with a human being but Amara with all her goodness and kindness had won her. She and Silas had shown her that love existed. It was rare but it was there.

When she had felt strong she had decided to search for her twin, search for the doors of purgatory. She had embraced the chaotic part of her heritage, the Castelleragh part. One she had inherited from her mother, the personification of chaos, the ultimate darkness.

She had built her energy bit by bit. And when the moon had reached the part where her curse activated she had slept and channeled that darkness. Amid that centuries had passed, Amara and Silas had perished, but she had vowed to look out for their descendents.

So she had looked and she had built herself bit by bit, fashioning her new scepter. Then she had found Stefan Salvatore, and everything had started again. The same face of Silas had stared back at her, his manners so much like her brother Veritas and the hard shell around her heart had cracked.

Nyx and Jason weren't the only damaged ones in the house. She was more broken than any of them. People said your past made you what you were and it was right. Her past had fashioned this Verrira Evyanton who didn't need the elemental magic to create, her past had made this Verrira who wasn't weak, the past had created this monster that killed for pleasure, the killer who relished in blood, it had shoved her in the eternal darkness and she had adapted, learned to survive. She was strong, stronger than Azmor Iven Vearinniar had ever been, perhaps even stronger than the father who had discarded her and her siblings as if they were nothing; she was strong enough to protect her sister Nyx and her brother Jason.

Past was a funny thing, it gave you masochistic pleasure to look back and analyze what you did wrong. Even when she was torn inside, broken to the verge of no mending she could appreciate the irony of it.

Tomorrow she had to cook Jason's favorite breakfast, and take Nyx shopping. She was looking forward, eager to meet tomorrow as she had been from past three years. They gave her a sense of peace, belonging that she had searched for millennia and had found briefly with Stefan and they loved her because she was their Verrira, their sister who would do anything for their happiness. The thought of Jason's face when she gifted him his much awaited sports car brought a smile to her face. And she fell asleep beneath the twinkling stars and watchful eye of the moon….

* * *

The man appeared out of shadows quietly as he made his way towards sleeping form of Verrira Evyanton. She looked beautiful, the same she had looked when he had first met her, when she had been trying to write a love letter to a sub elemental. The beginning of smile graced his lips.

He sat with her in his lap as he stroked her hair. He knew he had to go, he couldn't risk Nikolas seeing him but he wanted to sit there and make sure she slept peacefully.

How stupid he had been, thinking he could make her fall in love with him and keep his heart safe. He had hurt her when she had done nothing but loved him. He had thought he could hurt Ardiendus by hurting his sister but he had never thought it would hurt him too. Victory had never tasted like ashes before. He had been stupid sitting there arrogantly with that bitch Andrea thinking her father would never punish her, her brothers would save her but she had been punished. Punished for something she had never done, her twin brother had been punished because he had loved his sister to the point of taking her blames on himself. He had watched and cried as his baby had died, as his own quest of vengeance and arrogance had killed his child, as she had been on the verge of death but he couldn't do anything. He had left the eternal realm and he had never returned because there was nothing to return to.

He knew she was going to take out her wrath on originals. She was going to punish them for the crimes she felt were unforgivable, breaking an innocent's heart and playing with their trust. He knew she would punish the originals for his mistakes too. He had lived with guilt and love for so long they were nearly indistinguishable, but he knew he had to win her back or die trying. He would accept death gladly if it was her who offered it. And for entering her life he had to help poor originals. He smirked, they didn't stand a chance against her but with his support they might.

Love was supposed to be beautiful but he had made the emotion ugly. So it was his responsibility to teach her to love again, because a heart like Verrira's was made for love. After two thousand years he had mustered enough courage to approach her.

If he could he would tell her how sorry he was for everything, and if he could he would change the moment he had thought of using her but he couldn't. So there was only one thing left, to beg her forgiveness and hope that she forgives him but it sounded too farfetched.

He sat with her in his lap as sky teemed with colors, and when it was time for goodbye, he kissed her cheek and a single tear rolled from his eyes and settled on her lashes like virgin dew on a new leaf and Azmor Iven Vearinniar melted in the receding shadows…..

**I know you guys want elejah but I had to write this. I promise elejah after one chapter. And guys please review; let me know what you thought of the story. Whoever reviews gets a kiss from Elijah, and we all know review=teaser. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay guys, I had bit of a writer's block and my exams are coming too. So I was busy. This chapter is not beta-ed. If anyone of you is interested, PM me. Thanks a lot to all the lovely people who read and reviewed the last chapter. This chapter is for siberia21. Thanks a lot mate. The mistakes are all mine but Vampire Diaries is not. So enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter four

When the thorn bush turns white that's when I'll come,

I am going out to see what I can sow,

And I don't know where I'll go,

And I don't know what I'll see

But I'll try not to bring it back home with me.

Like the morning sun your eyes will follow me,

As you watch me wander, curse the powers that be,

Cause all I want is here and now but it's already been and gone,

Our intentions always last that bit too long.

Far far away, no voices sounding,

No one around me and you're still there

Far far away, no choices passing,

No time confounds me and you're still there…..

In the full moons light I listen to the stream,

And in between the silence hear you calling me,

But I don't know where I am and I don't trust who I've been,

And If I come home how will I ever leave,

-Full moon by black ghosts

* * *

Marcel Gerard could taste the fear on the tip of his tongue, but still his promise to Jason Evyanton kept him rooted to the spot. He couldn't understand why the hell Jason needed Klaus busy. But whatever it was, here he was sitting in a bar being cordial to his sire who was conspiring with his family to usurp his throne.

"So tell me Marcel, how do you keep the witches in line?" Klaus's tone was curious but Marcel knew the underlying question, how the hell do you rule over witches? He wasn't fool enough to tell his sire that aside from Davina he had someone who could slay his enemies with the look of her eyes if she wished, even if they were originals.

"It's nothing; I just have a secret weapon." He smiled; two could play this game Nicklaus.

"And you wouldn't be willing to tell me about it now would you?" Klaus gave a sinister grin.

"Man Klaus, you know what they say; some secrets are best kept hidden." He smirked.

"So you wouldn't know about a doppelganger look alike now would you?"

Shit, the bastard knew about Nyx. He had to tell Verrira.

"No, doppelganger look-alike in new Orleans? I don't think so." He denied.

Where the hell was Jason, he felt as if his teeth would fall off if he smiled one more time. Whatever that little shit was up to, he prayed that Verrira didn't come to know about it. If she ever knew he had let Jason go out after the dark without one of his vampires she would rip his head off. Sometimes ruling a kingdom could be a headache…..

What in the name of heavens was Marcel hiding? Klaus Mikaelson could see the subtle shift of lie in his protégé's eye. It was one thing to deny him his throne but it was another to harbor a doppelganger look alike and then lie about it. He was sure Marcel was lying, because Katerina valued her life too much to lie.

Whatever it was, he would figure it out. And if making hybrids needed another sacrifice of doppelganger look alike, he would give it. He was just bidding his time till Elijah came after negotiating a deal with witches for his child's survival, and yes it was rather unfortunate turn of events that he would have to see the werewolf bitch's face...

* * *

He had never known a coven of witches to be this desperate and needy that they were ready to break every rule of balance of nature.

Elijah Mikaelson had lived a long marked life. The pages of his existence were filled with shades of crimson, scarlet and black. There were few shades of grey and nonexistent white. But it was first time he had seen servants of nature filled with desperation that bordered on madness. They were right to state that Wicca was their heritage and Marcel had no jurisdiction over their territory, but the things they were ready to commit, he amended they had committed was no better than what Marcel did.

To hex the pastors nephew to the madness of darkness just because the uncle didn't agree to mind his business was pretty monstrous in his opinion but then who was he to judge their actions? He had committed more heinous deeds than they had ever imagined.

His mind was starting to teem with her memories but Hayley's voice brought him back.

"Elijah?" she was shaking the arm she was clinging to.

"Yes?"

"So do you agree to the terms Elijah Mikaelson?" Sophie Deveraux asked.

"Well if you would be considerate and repeat them for me again?" he said

"You help us in taking New Orleans back from Marcel and we spare the life of your brother's child. I repeat Elijah if even one witch is harmed by you or your family we kill Hayley and her baby. Luna and Enara linked their life along with mine to Hayley. So what happens to us happens to her."

"Well let's just say if we are willing to make a deal, will you help us in searching Petrova doppelganger look alike Klaus believes is in new Orleans?" he asked.

They started looking at each other as soon as he mentioned the word Petrova and doppelganger. It was Sabine who answered his question.

"We can't help you with that Mr. Mikaelson. We will not invite Verrira Evyanton's wrath on us. We are desperate Mr. Mikaelson but not desperate enough to do that." There was a hint of fear in depths of her eyes.

"Who is Verrira Evyanton? If she is a vampire of Marcel's circle and she is harboring the look alike you don't need to worry, I can deal with her. How old is she anyway, couple of hundred years?" he said.

"She isn't anyone you would like to tangle with Mr. Mikaelson." Sophie Deveraux said in a hushed voice.

"And why is that Sophie? If he wants to go against that Verrira then I say we should help him. Who is she to dictate what shall or shouldn't we do. I even hexed her but the bitch won't die. She thinks herself all too powerful, I say let her go against an original." Agnes turned towards Elijah. "I will tell you Mr. Mikaelson. She has a younger brother and sister and it's the sister that looks like Petrova doppelganger. I have seen Katerina Petrova. Nyx Evyanton can pass for her at a distance. But from up close she looks different."

Shut the hell up Agnes, you don't know what you are talking about. And we won't help you against Verrira Mr. Mikaelson." Sabine hissed.

"And why is that?" Elijah was curious.

"You would be safe if you do what witches say Mr. Mikaelson. It is fitting that they are consorting with ones they are sworn to oppose. After all they have no qualms on murdering innocents these days, isn't it Sophie Deveraux?" An arrow came rushing and buried itself inches from where Sophie Deveraux was standing.

* * *

Elijah turned to see who the new comer was, because his voice was too familiar. It felt as if he had known this person, heard him speak.

He was tall, and built on the lines of a hunter. His face was shielded by shadows but Elijah could see the crossbow aimed straight at the gathering.

"So where is your last remaining elder, the murderess Agnes, Sophie?" the voice was a controlled lash of fury.

"It was a mistake Jason, I swear. Agnes didn't mean to do it." Sophie pleaded.

"So deliberately trying to murder my elder sisters and then trying to hex them, this was a mistake?" he asked.

"Jason please listen to me. Agnes was just trying to…."

He cut her. "Sending my sister Nyx, a hexed apple and a hexed bible on the day when our sister was not in town was mistake? She kept vomiting blood Sophie. I sat there when my sister's blood painted the sheets crimson, so don't give me the bullshit that it was just a mistake. She hexed the pastors' nephew to madness and still you are claiming it was a mistake." He thundered.

"Jason….." Sophie started to speak but it was Agnes who held her hand to stop.

"And what if I did it, boy? Going to run to your sister and complain." She sneered.

"Oh dear it seems you are too egotistical for your own good. I amn't gonna run to Verrira, Agnes. I am gonna let my arrow run after you." He laughed.

This boy had something buried deep inside, some streak of resentment, hurt that had fueled his rage, that had made him strong. Elijah could sense it, the adrenaline on which this Jason was running.

"You are going to hunt me?" Agnes laughed, "Do you know we have a deal with the original family? Do you think Elijah Mikaelson will let you murder me? Whatever kind of freaks you and your sisters are, you people are no match for originals."

"Well if you are so sure then I suggest you tell him to shield you because I am coming to get you Agnes, and he can try to stop me." Jason shrugged.

Elijah was impressed. Either this boy was confident in his abilities or fool to risk his neck. He started to answer but Hayley beat him to it.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't beat Elijah."

"Oh we were just missing the intelligent assessment of the wolf that has freaky hybrid bun in her oven. Tell me Hay-ley, are you dreaming of being queen of French quarter? Well after observing the intensity by which you are bruising Elijah's poor arm I would deduce you have plans to string along the two original brothers. Isn't it so?" Jason sneered.

"I would suggest you stop with the rubbish you are spewing young man." Elijah's voice was calm.

"And if I don't then what are you gonna do? Tear out my heart?" Jason scoffed.

"No, but I can teach you reverence." Elijah flashed to where Jason was standing and in a moment his hands were round the boy's neck.

"I am an original vampire, show me some respect." His voice was casual, conversational.

"Not yet old man, looks like you are losing your touch." And Jason was gone; he literally vanished from Elijah's grip.

"Looks like your neck is finally in my hands Agnes. Now what is your original gonna do?" Elijah turned when he heard the voice coming from the high rise of earth towards his left. Jason was standing there, choking the witch with reflective ease.

"Leave her Jason and we may reach a deal which would benefit both of us." He tried to divert the boy's attention.

"Oh no! Mr. Mikaelson. I have heard about you and your deals. Let's just say I don't agree with the outcome they produce. Your brother is rather messy and I don't think he knows what a deal even entails. So I am quite happy in killing the bitch witch."

Agnes's eyes were bulging and her face was turning blue.

* * *

"You are going to unhand the woman right now Jason Evyanton or god help me I'll drag you from here till home by your ear." A women appeared around the corner, her hair flying behind her as she came rushing towards where Jason and Agnes were. She was clad in a black jeans and simple yellow tank top. Her appearance terrified the witches to the degree Elijah hadn't even dreamt.

She looked normal and he could hear the beat of her heart, so he couldn't fathom why witches looked as if they had seen death itself.

"Greetings ladies. I am sorry for my brother's stupid behavior and his unfortunate timing when you have a guest. So please excuse me till I send my brother back and then I shall be sorting this insignificant matter." Her voice was pleasant cascade of honeysuckle and ambrosia.

"You are to go straight out of this cemetery where Nikki is waiting for you along with Carissa." She said.

"Carissa is back?" Jason's voice was excited.

"Not for long. So don't waste your time fighting who is better, batman or superman. And one more thing brother dear, you are grounded for a week for this stunt and Nyx is getting the Ducati." She was amused.

"But you said…."

"No discussions till I get home Jason. Now off you go." She waved her hand and Jason Evyanton was gone in a flash which surprised Elijah, because the boy was human.

"So sorry for the family drama, so what do have we here?" she mused.

"You don't have any business here, Verrira." Agnes grumbled.

So this was the infamous Verrira. Elijah couldn't think what was special about her. She looked normal, human to him.

"Ah Agnes. I was hoping to have a chat with you. You see nearly a week ago I was out of town and I had left my brother and my sister quite healthy. So I couldn't fathom why after three hours of my departure my brother was calling me and he was crying that Nyx was gonna die. So you see I had to come home to inspect what the matter was. Because sometimes Nyx and Jason get too engrossed in playing pranks. So imagine my surprise when I come home to find a bleeding Nyx and a hexed bible and an apple. Pastor's nephew was hexed too, was he not? So I wonder who could have done that."

Agnes was sweating and the witches were cowering. Elijah watched the conversation with morbid fascination. How could a human make a coven of witches cower?

"Would you know anything about that Agnes?" Verrira asked.

"N-no." Agnes stuttered.

And what happened next second, made Elijah's jaw drop.

Verrira plunged her hand in Agnes's chest gripping her heart.

"Don't kill her Verrira; she is our last remaining elder." Sophie and other witches pleaded.

"She should have thought that before thinking about hurting my sister. How many times will I have to make examples out of you lot? I have told you haven't I? Don't ever dare to think about hurting my siblings. The boy you hexed, the pastor's nephew, his sister is dying in search of answers, and she wants to know what happened to his twin. Just because you have tiny bit of power, you don't get to play god." She twisted her hand in the witch's chest.

"And do you get to play god because you think you are powerful than us?" Agnes spat

"I am powerful and sweetheart I don't play god, I am a god." And with a snarl Agnes's heart was in her hands dripping with blood.

She turned towards them and her eyes met his.

"Don't mistake me for a human Elijah Mikaelson and I would be careful around the bitch hanging on your arm if I were you." And she was gone in an instant as if she wasn't there...

* * *

"So you let him go alone when you knew that witches were trying to make a deal with Elijah Mikaelson in that cemetery?" Verrira Evyanton's voice was hard and unyielding.

"But I knew he could handle himself. Verrira you can't baby sit him forever. One day he will have to venture alone." Marcel argued.

"I don't care if I have to look after him for an eternity and I don't care if he is 150. From now on wherever he goes, your vampires will follow him." her decision was final.

"He isn't a baby Verrira." Marcel started.

"I have said enough on topic Marcel. Now let's discuss the original family. What do you make of Klaus Mikaelson?" she asked.

"He is rash, moody and powerful. He is the very definition of monster." He answered

"So are we Marcel. I am asking what makes him different than us."

"He doesn't care for a single person Verrira, except for himself."

"Somehow I don't think that's the case. So tell me how many of them are here at present?"

"He, his brother Elijah, their sister Rebekah and Hayley the pregnant werewolf. Although Garrett tells me he has seen Katerina Petrova with Elijah sometimes." He murmured.

"And you are confident Nicklaus knows about Nyx?" she asked again.

"Come on Verrira, I told you five times already. He asked me himself if I had heard of a doppelganger look alike in New Orleans. What do you want me to do?" he was exasperated.

"You are going to throw a party Marcel, and you are going to invite every original. Even the ones who aren't here." She smiled.

"And why would I do that?" he was suspicious.

"Because I want you to do it darling." She whispered as her lips met his….

* * *

Someone was banging consistently on the door. Elijah groaned. Why couldn't his siblings go see who the damned unfortunate person was on door? But it looked; his siblings like him were expecting him to open the door. He left the door glancing on the watch. It was 3 in the morning. Who the hell wanted to die this early?

He opened the entrance and a voice drifted to him.

"Are you Elijah Mikaelson?"

"Yes." Someone came out from the darkness, a man with blonde hair and violet eyes.

"I am Azmor Iven Vearinniar and I think you will be interested in what I am going to offer you."

* * *

***Cue James Bond theme music* what do you think will happen next? Stay tuned for chapter five of broken promises of always and forever.**

**And guys let me remind you to review.**

**Enjoy.**

**-Eos**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So a new chapter. I am sorry for the delay but this was a very hard to write. I don't know why I kept getting blocked. But anyways here it is. Read and enjoy. And let me know what you guys think. Ah yes an important declaration, I don't own vampire diaries. That's all, for now.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Never ending,

Never meeting,

A tale of misery,

People call love.

Sweetness seeping,

Heart melting,

Singing the joys,

Of hurt.

Too much to say,

Yet too little we understand,

We squander our soul,

Just because our lives sit,

On palm of our hands.

A broken life,

A fractured dream,

That's all I have,

It seems….

-Delusions by Lucifera Santez

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson was going through the pages of his book with reflective ease but his mind was not on the pages of the tome in his hands. He was actually going through his memories of the bizarre meeting he and his brother had with Iven Vearinniar last night.

_To say that the originals were surprised to find a virtual nobody who knew everything about what was going on in New Orleans in their study was the hugest understatement of the century._

_The man who sat in front of them radiated danger and darkness as Nicklaus gave off the aura of insanity. His eyes were the darkest shade of violet, a hue so murky it almost resembled black. He had an accent that was all over the place so it was difficult to give him a certain location on map. He sounded as if he had been everywhere and he had taken the enunciations and meshed them together in something which was distinctively his own._

_He noted eyes of his sister which were definitely resting on the newcomers face after certain interval of times. The same old Rebekah, always allured by a beautiful face. He already felt sorry for his sister because this man sounded all business._

_But his first question surprised Elijah. He was asking about something that was irrelevant in their case of Marcel and his secret weapon._

_"Which of you killed Stefan Salvatore?"_

_Nicklaus's mouth was hanging and he looked as if somebody had force fed him mixture of vervain and wolfsbane._

_"Oh shut your mouth Nik, you look like a gaping fish." Rebekah drawled._

_"And you should avert your eyes from Vearinniar; you have been staring at him like a hussy dear sister." Nicklaus scowled._

_"Easy brother, it won't do you any good, invoking her wrath like that. Personally I am not looking forward to find our drinks laced with vervain." Elijah was amused._

_"We are getting off the topic; I want to know who killed Stefan Salvatore?" Iven asked._

_"And why is that important?" Klaus retorted._

_"Because whoever killed the younger Salvatore, they have signed their own death warrant. Verrira is gonna kill, and when she is gonna kill, there will be no mercy."_

_"In that case it was Elijah; I was too concerned with draining the doppelganger properly. He came and went Thor on their asses." Klaus smirked._

_A pang resonated in Elijah's heart when an image of Elena Gilbert lying lifelessly on ground came in his mind but he ignored the pain._

_"Why will she kill me for killing Stefan Salvatore? She didn't even know him."_

_"Oh she knew him all right. You could say he was the only thing holding her during the final phase of her curse and moreover he was Silas's doppelganger. You know about Silas right?" Iven asked_

_"Yes, everyone who knows the story of cure knows about Silas. Legend is that he created the cure for immortality to be with his one true love Amara after a witch cursed him with eternal life. And what is this fable of Stefan Salvatore being Silas's doppelganger?" Nicklaus Mikaelson was curious to know the answer._

_"Silas was the originator of Salvatore doppelganger line as Amara was of Petrovas'. He was to marry the witch Quetsiyah but he fell in love with her hand maiden Amara. He wanted to be with Amara for eternity so he tricked Quetsiyah into believing that he loved her. So out of her love she created the elixir of immortality for him but he betrayed Quetsiyah, leaving her standing at the altar. So enraged by his trickery she killed Amara and created the mythical cure which she buried with him in hopes that he would choose to take it and die an ordinary death instead of desiccating, and then finally she could be with him on the other side, which she had solely created for this purpose. But the lovesick fool chose to desiccate and he is still rotting somewhere." Iven paused, "but in Verrira's eyes Amara is a saint and Silas belongs right there with her. She is biased but then she has every right to be. It was Silas who gave her life. His magic healed her; it was his spells that made her strong enough to fight her curse. Amara saved her life but it was Silas who stitched back the torn veins of magic inside her. He made her strong enough so that she could tap inside her reserves of vitality. She vowed to look after their descendents. But just as the wedding of Silas and Quetsiyah approached the time period of her curse began. So just before the last phase of her curse she found Stefan Salvatore and let's just say, she was ready to pass on her power to him but again fate intervened. When she awoke after 155 years, she stumbled on him dying and she promised to avenge all the wrong doings you committed in Mystic Falls."_

_"So she is what, 2000 year old witch with a vendetta against us?" Rebekah grumbled._

_Iven laughed. "You are right about the vendetta part, but she is far older than mere 2000 human years. And she is no witch, Miss Mikaelson."_

_"So what is she? And how older are we exactly talking about here?" suddenly Elijah was all business. There was a calculating gleam in his eyes._

_"The answer of your question about what she is, I assume you have read about Elementals Elijah?" Iven inquired._

_The frown was evident on the eldest Mikaelson's face, "I have but they are supposed to be legends, stories mothers concocted to make their young ones sleepy. From the time immemorial there have been whispers about creations and gods who command the aspects of creation of certain elements. The word elemental hasn't been used ever except for one instance. The Scandinavian document dates back to roughly 2200 years, where the word elemental has been used in the context of Itas who was banished from the eternal realm because he dared to create the realm of darkness. He has been called Elemental. Other than that there is nothing known about elementals. So I reached the conclusion that maybe it was just figment of somebody's imagination."_

_"Okay so amuse me for a moment, who is Loki, Elijah?" Iven requested._

_"Loki or Silvertongue as he is called is a Norse god of mischief and trickery, a warlock who is supposed to reside in Asgard." Elijah gritted._

_"So if we consider for a moment that he is a god, do you think mythical gods exist?"_

_"No, even if we ignore the number of gods that are mentioned throughout the cultures, their existence would be a paradox." Elijah's answer was curt._

_"Okay so if we see the continuation of Vampires, werewolves, witches and hybrid from human perspective, wouldn't that be a contradiction in terms too? But the mere fact that you exist denies that. So I ask you why gods can't exist." Iven's gaze was contemplative._

_"Because if gods did exist on earth we wouldn't. The vampires are the highest level of predators and in most of cultures we are depicted as embodiment of demons, so if gods were on earth, their first step would be to hunt us, eradicate us. You and I, we both know chaos and order can't exist on same plane." He answered as if it was too obvious._

_"Well what if vampires were considered just another breed of species in eyes of gods, like tiger, lion or heck even dinosaurs, what would that tell you about gods?"_

_Nicklaus and Rebekah were watching the conversation with avid interest, their heads moving to and fro, flicking to Azmor then on Elijah._

_"Then we will have to believe that they are creators, who create species on their whim." Elijah's answer was final._

_"Finally you see the reason. Gods as they are called in different cultures across the earth are creators or elementals as we call them. They create, nurture and protect. There are various levels of them, just like you have in vampires and Verrira Evyanton is right there on top."_

_"So let me get this, she is like an original of elementals?" Rebekah asked. Azmor nodded in consent._

_"That's why she called herself a god." Elijah mused._

_"Are you talking to yourself Elijah?" Nicklaus was irritated._

_"No Nicklaus I am just remembering something Verrira Evyanton said while she was killing Agnes."_

_Klaus rolled his eyes as if the news didn't matter._

_"So tell me about elementals Azmor." Rebekah was insistent._

_"Well you don't need to know much about them right know Rebekah except that they are hazardous for your health." His answer was sharp._

_"And how do you know so much about Verrira Evyanton, Vearinniar? Are you an elemental too?" Nicklaus questioned._

_"It's a farfetched idea Klaus and as for how I know her? You don't need to know about that. You just need to survive and I will tell you how to. But if you are nursing any other worldly ideas of defeating her then you should nip those in bud." Azmor retorted._

The insistent sound of doorbell brought back Elijah to present.

"Nicklaus somebody is at the door."

"I am not your servant 'Lijah, do it yourself it its bothering you." Klaus was adamant.

"Bloody hell, why the two of you always insist on behaving as spoiled children? And who the hell thought about dumping a dead body on my vintage table? I will let you know we don't have maids currently to clean that sort of things." Rebekah thundered.

"It was Nicklaus's idea of fun. I had no hand in this dear sister."

The consistent ringing of doorbell prevented Rebekah from replying. She muttered about lazy brothers and stupid ideas of fun as she opened the door and her mouth fell open.

"Hello to you to sister and don't you look beautiful." Kol's voice drifted from the entrance.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Finn?" she asked the man who followed Kol.

"Cant I visit my siblings without an ulterior motive?"

They came after Rebekah, the remaining two original siblings looking around with interest until Kol's eye fell on the corpse at the table.

"Did you two party while I wasn't here?" Kol asked.

"No we didn't and what are you doing here with Finn, Kol?" Nicklaus asked with exasperation.

"We were invited for a party, more specifically a masquerade ball." Finn answered.

"But we aren't throwing any ball Finn." said Elijah.

"You mean you didn't get invited by Marcel in his masked ball, this is hilarious." Kol guffawed.

"Marcel is throwing a ball?" Klaus wanted to know.

They were arguing with each other when Rebekah returned with three ornate envelops addressed individually to them. Klaus opened his first.

He passed the flowery speech which stated the invitation and turned it back to see two lines scrawled in his protégé's usual hand.

_**I hope you will bring the lady wolf who has ensnared your heart old friend…**_

Damn that bastard to hell, how had he known about Hayley? Nicklaus Mikaelson couldn't understand but he remembered the words of Azmor Vearinniar, he wouldn't let Marcel feel his victory and if that meant the wolf was coming with him then so be it.

* * *

Azmor Iven Vearinniar looked from a distance as the originals argued about pros and cons of Marcel's party. It didn't matter what they thought. Just as it didn't matter whether they wanted to go or not. For his plans their survival was essential and if that meant that he had to personally escort Rebekah and her brothers to that fucking party then so be it.

* * *

Somewhere in the forests a hooded figure tore down a vampire, the snarls of creature ceasing as it turned to the deathly pallor of grey. The figure dropped the body and scrawled something on the paper he fished out from vampire's bag, wedging the note in creature's fist. The masked vigilante retreated to the darkest parts of forest from where he had came, leaving behind the remains of one Nadia Petrova whose hand was clutched tightly around a note that read,

_**"Tit for tat or shall I say I am sorry for your loss Katerina Petrova?"**_

* * *

**WHOA, now who is this? Well we would be getting glimpses of masked vigilante in upcoming chapters. So what do you think about this chapter? Just let me know. I am just a button away. Read and review guys. I would be waiting for your thoughts.**

**Love**

**Eos.:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. And thanks to Siberia21 for the review.**

* * *

Chapter six

Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That, baby, you're the best

I got my red dress on tonight  
Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight  
Done my hair up real big beauty queen style  
High heels off, I'm feeling alive

Oh, my God, I feel it in the air  
Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare  
Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere  
Nothing scares me anymore

-Summertime sadness by Lana del ray

* * *

Carissa Barosche sat looking at the stars as the roar of waves faded in the background. The inky blue of sky was bleeding to peony. The dawn was approaching. Soon Nikki would be up and he would insist they go on run. She smiled, a soft curving of her lips that was reflected in her eyes. Her brother Nikki was the most amazing person in the world for her. Nikolas Barosche had saved her when there had been no chance of saving, he had loved her, reared her, treasured her when she had been broken. He hadn't only given her his name; he had given her a new life and a new beginning. He had given her a family when she had none. She was proud to be his sister, she was proud to be Carissa Barosche. He was the support she could lean on when she got tired of walking, tired of being brave. He never expected her to be perfect. He loved her for who she was. She had always wanted a brother and she could say with conviction that she had the best one, well maybe Jason would throw a tantrum if he knew she loved Nikki a bit more than him. She could see the sun slowly making its way up and she could say that a sunrise in Spain was beautiful.

"How long have you been sitting here?" his voice floated to her as he came leisurely to join her.

"Couple of hours."

He nodded in understanding offering her a cup of coffee as he came to sit beside her. They watched as the burning red of sun came in view bathing the receding darkness with its luminous intensity. She leaned on him, her resting on his shoulders and for that moment everything was all right. There was no past to hide from, no ugly memories to remember, no broken heart to mend.

"So have you decided about returning to New Orleans for the party?" he asked as his fingers smoothed out the tangles from her hair.

"Can we go to Russia instead; I hear it's fabulously cold there." She muttered.

"Fabulously cold, really? Anyway Carissa we can't ignore the topic forever."

She was silent but he understood what she wanted to say. She never wanted to see Nicklaus Mikaelson and he understood that but she had to face her demons someday. She couldn't let his memories rule her. She couldn't let him affect her. He knew all those scars that were hidden beneath her exterior, so carefully glossed over that most people overlooked them but he had seen them firsthand, stitched her skin, he had mended all those broken bones but even he couldn't make her heart whole and it hurt him. She was his to care, to nurture, to protect and he wanted to kill the Mikaelsons for what they had done to her. He still remembered the first moment she had opened her eyes cowering from him because she thought he would harm her; he still remembered her blood, dark and sickly as she had lain dying in an alley of Mystic Falls. He was her brother by blood, it had been his blood that had fashioned her, healed her, and made her whole. It had been the blood running in his veins that had made Carissa Barosche rise from the ashes of dying Caroline Forbes.

She looked at him with those beautiful gold eyes so like his own and he could see the echo of pain in them.

"You have to exorcise him Care; you can't let him hurt you more." He made soothing circles on her back.

He knew what he asked was too much for her but she was strong and he had full faith in her. He would always be beside her, supporting her, encouraging her. He would always be there to catch her if she fell.

"I will go to New Orleans, just not for the party. We can go there after the party can't we Nikki?" her voice was timid as if he was gonna refuse her but he would never refuse her for anything. Correction he couldn't refuse her. He could give her the world if she asked for it.

"Off course sweetheart whenever you are ready. But I will have to go. I am escorting Verrira but don't worry I will be just a shout away. Are you gonna be okay while I am gone or should I leave Anteus with you?"

"Stop worrying about me all the time Nikki. I am gonna be okay. Me and Anteus, we are gonna have loads of fun." There was a small smile teasing the corners of her lips.

He knew she won't completely be okay. He knew when he was gone she would bar herself in her room, all the lights switched on so that she couldn't see the shadows. He still remembered the fear in her eyes when he had first taken her shopping. Her first nightmare was itched permanently in his brain. He knew all her demons and all her fears and he wanted to banish them but he couldn't. Sometimes some things were beyond you even when you were a god and the thought that he couldn't make everything right for his sister frustrated him to no end…

* * *

Marcel Gerard sure knew how to throw a party, Katerina Petrova mused as she nursed a glass of blood. It wasn't everyday you saw vampires from different places/eras mingling with each other beneath a single roof. From where she was sitting the blood flowed like wine and music trembled inside the bodies gyrating on the dance floor. She had come with Elijah but he was nowhere to be seen. He and his brothers had excused themselves and went along with Marcel. She could only see Finn in her vicinity moving slowly with Sage.

The disturbance at the entrance signaled the arrival of Marcel's esteemed guest Verrira Evyanton as Elijah took her hand guiding her to where Marcel was standing with rest of his siblings.

She lifted her eyes to the top of the stairs and then she saw him in his costume, a single mask hiding his identity and yet she could recognize him from his brilliant gold eyes, Nikolas Barosche.

* * *

Marcel couldn't wait for the drama to unfold as he waited for Verrira. The whole original family was here along with a man whom he had never seen before. He was standing with Rebekah and the way original sister was eyeing him, dear heavens it was absolutely scandalous.

The tap of her heels and the smooth laugh indicated her arrival. She was a vision in herself when she descended his stairs on the arm of her brother. Clad in an elaborate creation of emerald that matched her eyes, she took his breath away in a single look. The mask hid her face but he could still see the beauty that had been unconcealed.

He jerked in surprise as Nyx hugged him and broke his train of thoughts.

"Nyx, I had thought I would have to fight Verrira for your presence but here you are looking absolutely gorgeous."

Nyx Evyanton knew it was a last ditch attempt of his to cover his ogling of her sister but she let him and for that he was grateful.

"And don't you look dashing Marcel." She laughed.

Was it just him or had some original sucked his breath but he couldn't turn around to confirm. He had to play the host for now.

"Nikolas I thought you were in Spain?" he asked the brother who so eloquently was keeping his anger in check.

"Was being the word Gerard, after all how could I be anywhere else when my sister needed me here." And Nikolas added the unspoken one, as one needs me right now in Spain.

Verrira laced her fingers tightly with his offering silent support. She knew he didn't like when he was away from Carissa for more than couple of hours.

Marcel read the subtle shift in her eyes and he smiled internally, let the games begin…

* * *

Elijah thought time was playing jokes on him when he saw the girl hugging Marcel. She looked so much like Elena, and yet she was so different. This blatant knowing of girl was open challenge to Nik. It seemed as if Marcel was flaunting her and daring Nicklaus to take her. This party was going to get bloody and he just prayed Nicklaus had enough sense not to cause any drama here.

Verrira Evyanton had moved towards Kol as Marcel introduced them. He could see his baby brother trying to charm his way.

"I haven't seen someone so beautiful in my entire 1000 years Miss Evyanton. It's a pleasure." Kol purred.

"And you can charm a nun out of her habit Mr. Mikaelson but I will have to deny. But I have to say you are still my favorite as you were 1000 years ago. And the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Mikaelson." She murmured in his ears.

To somebody else it would look like she was whispering some secret in Kol's ear but Elijah knew Verrira Evyanton was as deadly as a python in disguise.

She moved towards Finn and from where he stood it looked as if she was really interested in what he was saying and to Elijah's utter puzzlement he couldn't hear anything.

He saw her moving towards Rebekah but she turned, "come meet me tomorrow Finn and we will see what I can do about your little dilemma."

Now watching Verrira Evyanton's face when she neared Rebekah was illuminating. Something or someone made her cautious enough to turn towards her brother who was beside her in an instance.

And he saw how Azmor Vearinniar looked at her, with something akin to guilt in his eyes. Just the expression Elijah had when he visited Elena's grave.

One thing was clear, there was more to Azmor Iven Vearinniar than he was letting on….

* * *

Somebody unwanted was here. Verrira could feel the foreign tendrils of magic trying to read her psyche. These vines were too familiar yet quite different. She tried to catch them but they slipped, slithered away as quietly as they had come. These wisps were dangerously memorable.

In her panic she called out for Nikki in her mind and in the next moment the comfortable presence of her brother's touch on her hand calmed her to a certain degree.

She neared towards the female Mikaelson and she saw the eyes she had never wanted to see again in her entire existence. Violet eyes stared at her intently as they had the first time in the clearing. Azmor Iven Vearinniar had found her in mortal realm. The mere acceptance of the fact broke the shields she had placed on the torrent of memories, hideously painful that still had ability to cut her to pieces.

A shudder awoke inside her, clawing at the insides. She wanted to get away from here, get away from him so that he could never hurt her but her legs refused to cooperate. A part of her heart that was still strong took control of her body; the darkness pushed the fear to the deepest recess of her soul where even she couldn't find them. The Castelleragh chaos raced in every vein, artery of her body mutating her, forming a shell around her that was unbreakable. The avenger reared its head as Verrira went to sleep.

* * *

What kind of fool he was, coming here in glamour. He knew she and Nikolas could see through any mirage, any illusion. But if he thought she was fool enough not to recognize him, she would humor him.

"Rebekah Mikaelson" the blonde said with air of superiority and haughtiness as if she was better than anyone else. Well if she wanted to travel down that road than least Verrira could do was to humor her.

"Verrira Evyanton and I have heard a lot about your spoilt childish behavior Miss Mikaelson. Can't say it's a pleasure when I have Kol as a bench mark to compare you all."

She turned and sent a wink to Kol and he winked in return. That boy knew how to live his life. Ah the tales she had heard about him.

Rebekah's face had turned purple and she could see the onslaught of words that was coming her way. The avenger was more than ready to reply.

"Bloody hell, has Marcel invited us so that you could insult us?" she spat.

"I have not said anything that infuriates your other siblings. I am just stating my observations Miss Mikaelson. Finn and Kol didn't have any problem. If my words hurt you, you should consider changing your behavior. Now who is your dashing companion I must ask?"

"Michael Asikis Miss Evyanton, it's a pleasure."

How mighty have fallen, she mused as Azmor Vearinniar kissed her hand in courtesy. From what she could gauge he hadn't twisted his features much. His nose was shorter, his cheekbones less sharp, lips little thinner but still he was epitome of dark male beauty.

"I must say pleasure is all mine Michael, and you must call me Verrira." She purred.

Watching his pupils dilate and the silent snarl of Female Mikaelson was reward enough.

And at last the infamous Mikaelson brothers, known for the death and destruction they brought with them. The wolf was hanging on the arms of blonde Mikaelson who she concluded was the hybrid. She could feel her sister Nyx stiffen. She sent silent wave of calm towards her.

"_Ira I am afraid._" She could hear her sister through their bond.

'_But there is no need to be scared little one._" She thought back.

"At last Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson. The infamous original brothers. I would like you to meet my sister Nyx and my brothers Nikolas and Jason."

She could see Katerina Petrovas eye linger on Nikki as Elijah stared at Nyx. She could feel the anger bubble in her sister and it was only matter of time it burst.

"Is something wrong with my face Mr. Mikaelson?" Nyx asked.

* * *

**So what's gonna happen next? Is this party going to turn bloody? Stay tuned for the next chapter of "Broken promises of always and forever". And it would be an added bonus if you guys review.**

**-Eos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for being late in updating guys, I had my exams to worry about. So here's the brand new chapter, I hope you guys enjoy.**

**A/N: Bulldozed88-** _Nyx and Marcel are keeping few secrets which will be revealed in the upcoming chapters._

**So on with the story…**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Summertime is nice and hot,  
and my life is sweet like vanilla is.  
Gold and silver line my heart  
but burned into my brain are these stolen images,  
stolen images, baby, stolen images.  
Can you picture it,  
Babe, the life we could've lived?

Hello? Hello?  
C-can you hear me?  
I can be your China doll  
If you like to see me fall.  
Boy, you're so dope,  
your love is deadly.  
Tell me life is beautiful,  
they all think I have it all.  
I'm nothing without you.  
All my dreams and all the lights mean  
nothing without you.

-Without you by Lana Del Rey

* * *

You could hear the ping of a single pin drop in that stretching silence. Elijah Mikaelson couldn't take his eyes from the face of one Nyx Evyanton as she snapped at him. The face of Elena Gilbert stared back at him and yet the said face was very different, unique and yet a face of Petrova doppelganger. All the memories he had kept buried fought tooth and nail to be free and yet he clamped them down. She looked like a Petrova and yet she wasn't a Petrova.

Her blue eyes were angry and she looked out of this world. She was ethereal. When his eyes met hers he was ensnared in a world where only two of them existed.

"I said is something wrong with my face Mr. Mikaelson?" she repeated and he came out of his daze.

"Pardon me Miss Evyanton. It's just that your face reminded me of someone else." He gave a small smile.

"I hope it wasn't of the trash hanging on your arm Mr. Mikaelson." Her lips were curved in a semblance of smile yet her eyes were cold and devoid of expression.

"Nyx…." Verrira's tone was one of warning.

"I am sorry Miss Petrova for stating what everybody here is thinking. Do forgive my straight forward behavior. It's been long time since I have been in company of someone as despicable as you." She walked away and all Elijah could do was stare, stare at her retreating form. He ignored the angry murmurings of Katherine. It was really his curse to fall for the face of Petrova doppelgangers but this time he would not fuck his life by falling for Nyx. She may look a bit like Elena but she wasn't Elena. His Elena was dead, buried in mystic falls because of his actions. Her whole family, friends they were all dead. She was never coming back.

"I am sorry about Nyx; it's just that she gets defensive when she is terrified. Gowns and balls, It's really not her forte." Verrira apologized.

Jason snorted. "Ira please, she has been dying to slam infamous Katerina Petrova from the moment Marcel has told her about the deeds of lovely Katherine." He turned towards Klaus and you could see slight alarm in the hybrids eyes.

"Be thankful she didn't turn towards you and your lady wolf Klaus. Pretending to love a young girl and ditching her because you got some tramp pregnant? Tsk tsk Klaus, the word travels and I am sure my sister is going to hand out the leftover of her anger to your wolf in the course of this night. I would keep her close if I were you."

And with that Jason Evyanton turned around to talk with a pretty red head leaving the Mikaelsons with questions whose answers were nowhere in sight.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Jason Evyanton. The boy was exact replica of Jeremy Gilbert except for his freaky blue eyes. His sister Nyx sure could pass for a Petrova from afar but up close she looked different. Maybe Jason Evyanton was Jeremy Gilbert's doppelganger but that was probably impossible.

There was something different about Evyantons and their cousin but he couldn't exactly point it out. They felt human but from what Elijah had told him they were stronger, faster and agile as them. So how was this possible? What were they? Some sort of vampire mutants?

The way Nyx Evyanton had berated Katerina; it felt as if she knew her. But it wasn't possible. He looked around to see his brother Finn dancing with sage. Really? That's what he had been doing from the moment he had set foot in here.

He could see Elijah. His brother's eyes were practically following Nyx Evyanton despite Katerina's attempt to engage him with her.

A slow burning anger started within him. Elijah won't foil his plans this time again. He would take Nyx Evyanton today. His witches were already in place for the ritual and once he started creating hybrids nobody would be able to stop him.

Elijah won't get his love if Nicklaus couldn't.

He would kill the whole party if he had to. When his Caroline had died she had taken that warmth and gentleness with her. There was nothing left inside him except for blackness and his thirst for power and he relished in it.

And then there was the matter of his sister's and Hayley's humiliation. He sure didn't like Hayley and recently his sister had been on his nerves but that didn't mean anybody had license to put them down with him in the vicinity.

* * *

Marcel Gerard found Nyx Evyanton sitting outside in the balcony. Her head was bowed and it looked as if she was in deep thought.

"Hey Nyx, what are you doing out here? Everything all right?"

"Yeah apart from the fact that I publicly humiliated Elijah Mikaelsons date." Her voice was subdued.

"Come on Nyx, the bitch deserved it."

"And why are you here agreeing with everything I have done and I say?" her eyes were slits of suspicion.

"Well you see everyone is on the dance floor and I have no reliable partner who can distract that bloody French count Sagissie who is dancing with your sister and eyeing her as if she is some sort of exotic dessert." He frowned.

"And you want me to dance with him so that you could eye my sister as some entrée or appetizer. Or dare I say as dessert." The humor was dancing in her eyes.

The red faintly stained his cheek.

"It's okay Marcel. Your secret is safe with me." She made a motion of zipping her lips.

"So is yours." He offered his hand and she took it and together they retreated inside.

* * *

The dance floor looked like something beautiful out of middle ages. She could see her brother Jason dancing with Brianna and her sister Verrira swaying in the arms of a tall handsome man whose hair looked like weaved gold.

"So that's the sucker?" she muttered.

"Yeah."

"Then let's get down to work."

The music flowed around her and with music she flew, gliding, twisting and turning. Her limbs were epitome of grace and sensuality. She went from Marcel's arms to Sagissie's, from there she danced with her cousin Nikki and then partners became blurs of faces and arms, a touch on her waist and twine of fingers until his arms held her.

* * *

She was a vision in her white full length gown, a vision he be held. Her face was covered partially with the dark Swarovski mask which made her blue eyes seem way too deeper. She fit him as if fate had designed her for him. For a moment while he was lost, he thought her eyes were brown, her hair reaching up to her waist. He thought she was his Elena.

He couldn't have these feelings. No they were wrong; they were an insult to his Elena but his heart wasn't as rational as his mind. Three years, it had been three bloody years till he had seen her face, till he had held her in his arms so in this moment it didn't matter whether she was Elena or Nyx.

She was on the verge of excusing herself when the song started, and he twirled her.

* * *

_**All my friends tell me I should move on**_  
_**I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song**_  
_**Ahhh, that's how you sang it**_

_**Loving you forever, can't be wrong**_  
_**Even though you're not here, won't move on**_  
_**Ahhh, that's how we played it**_

She remembered every brush of her body against his, every twirl, every sway. She remembered her first love that had eyes of innocence and body of sin. She remembered his sweet kisses, his worshiping touch.

But the dark recess of her heart shielded someone else than her first love, it shielded him, her tormentor, her seducer, one whose darkness had always attracted her.

_**And there's no remedy**_  
_**For memory**_  
_**Your face is like a melody,**_  
_**It won't leave my head**_  
_**Your soul is haunting me**_  
_**And telling me**_  
_**That everything is fine**_  
_**But I wish I was dead**_  
_**(dead like you)**_

She remembered Stefan, sweet gentle Stefan as the stake pierced his body making him unable to move, she remembered as fire slowly burned him and he couldn't do anything to save himself. She remembered his eyes as they had met Elena's for the last moment of her mortal life. Elijah lifted her in his arms and she remembered each kiss Stefan had ever given to Elena. She was in the arms of Elijah Mikaelson and yet all she felt was how once Stefan Salvatore had held Elena Gilbert in his arms.

_**Every time I close my eyes**_  
_**it's like a dark paradise**_  
_**No one compares to you**_  
_**I'm scared that you**_  
_**won't be waiting on the other side**_

Her eyes were closed and a very different Elijah Mikaelson was in her head, one who had tormented her almost every night. But this Elijah was different, he smelt different, he felt different. She could feel herself leaning in his touch as if he offered her the peace, the tranquility that had always eluded her but the image of Stefan Salvatore came in her mind and she forced herself not to sob. She no longer knew what was wrong and what was right. Her own mind had twisted everything to the extent where she couldn't identify herself apart from the image of Elena Gilbert.

_**There's no relief,**_  
_**I see you in my sleep**_  
_**And everybody's rushing me,**_  
_**But I can feel you touching me**_  
_**There's no release,**_  
_**I feel you in my dreams**_  
_**Telling me I'm fine**_

Everything inside her meshed and memories of Elena Gilbert tortured her. From behind the lowered lashes of her eyes she saw Elijah Mikaelson as her heart beat escalated. She saw him as Elena Gilbert had seen him, a beautiful man with darkness buried deep in his heart. A man bound by the chains of his conscience to his family. A man who had betrayed her love and savored it. Every twist, every glide, every turn was torture for her. She could feel his eyes on her face, staring intently. During all this time they hadn't faltered for a moment, hadn't stumbled for a second. They danced as if it was the last time they would be in each other's arms; they danced as if there was no tomorrow for them. They were a haze of graceful moves and sensuous dips.

_**Every time I close my eyes**_  
_**It's like a dark paradise**_  
_**No one compares to you**_  
_**But there's no you,**_  
_**Except in my dreams tonight,**_  
_**I don't wanna wake up from this tonight**_

The music had stopped, the people were leaving the dance floor and yet for a moment when their eyes met, Nyx an Elijah were suspended in a moment where nothing mattered except for what they saw in each other's eyes. She wanted to stare at him but sudden image of a dead Damon Salvatore came in her mind and she rushed off before Elijah Mikaelson could see the tears in her eyes…..

* * *

Azmor Iven Vearinniar wanted to annihilate every bloody man who danced with Verrira Evyanton. Even being in her close proximity affected him in the ways he didn't dare mention. His body was aching like an exposed nerve for her. He saw her smiling at something Marcel guy whispered in her ear.

He scowled, his face marred by the frown of jealousy. He could hear Rebekah Mikaelson persuading him to dance again. The insufferable woman, he mentally scoffed rising dejectedly to accompany her. He rolled his eyes on the idea of the things people did for love….

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson watched Nyx Evyanton as a wolf stalked his prey. He could see his brother watching her as if at any passing moment she would proclaim that he was his Elena Gilbert. It was pathetic. The small almost indistinguishable part of his conscience tried to argue that perhaps it was the same way he used to look at Caroline. The song had ended and he could see Nyx Evyanton rushing off. Well it was time to start his work. After all making hybrids did need her sacrifice.

* * *

Nikolas Barosche wanted to get out from this god forsaken party as soon as he could. H had never left Carissa for more than an hour or two before and he was anxious to return. He had not been contacted by Anteus which meant Carissa was not locked in her room. It was an improvement. Just half an hour more and he would be on his way.

He could feel eyes of Katerina Petrova following him and it was one more reason to get out. He didn't need any more fan girls. Almost all of Marcel's female vampires were enough, more than enough for his tastes.

He was a loner by nature as was Verrira. He had never had a responsibility except for his cousin and when she had grown up he had been relieved of that too. So it was nice to care for someone for change. He liked the way he could make Carissa smile, laugh when she was sad. He like the way he could get her to sleep without shouting and thrashing from her nightmares. It felt good, being a big brother. It felt good when your sister thought you were the strongest person in the world, when she gave you a smile with hero worship in her happy eyes.

It was just the same as Jason and Nyx adored Verrira. Each one of them was an orphan and yet they had made themselves a family, a proper family whose base was trust and love. It didn't matter that you were powerful, power had no meaning if you didn't had anyone to share it with.

It was nice to have a family again, it had been many millennia's since he had someone to care, to cherish. Someone to scold and love. It was nice having sisters and brother, even the said brother was an ass most of the times. Which heterosexual male in their right mind would prefer superman over wonder woman?

Jason's shout broke his train of thoughts. He turned to find his brother carrying Verrira and she had gone in limbo. He could see the signs.

"One moment she was telling me not to infuriate her more or she would drag me home by my ear and next moment it seemed as if something came over her and she crumbled Nikki, in front of my eyes." Nikolas could see the terror in the eyes of youngest Evyanton.

"Take her home and let her sleep for couple of hours. And tell Marcus to brew the concoction of ash wood, he would know what to do."

There was only one thing that could push her to retreat in her mind to protect herself. Azmor Iven Vearinniar.

Her lifeless body was the proof that somehow her façade had disintegrated, somehow her memories had taken control of her mind. This time he was going to kill Vearinniar. Enough was enough, but it looked like this was the least of his problems when Jason uttered,

"We can't even find Nyx Nikolas; looks like the hybrid took her."

* * *

***insert evil laughter* left you guys on a cliffhanger. So what do ya think? Is Nyx gonna end up like Elena or can Nikolas save his sister from clutches of the evil hybrid? What has happened to Verrira? And what secrets are Nyx and Marcel keeping? To know more stay tuned for the next chapter. Till then read and review guys. And before I go, thanks a lot to all the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter.**

**XOXO**

**-Eos**


End file.
